


My Solar Flare (College Au)

by gxti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa's a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxti/pseuds/gxti
Summary: Just as he was about to read the message he heard a forced cough and froze in his spot, looking up slowly to come face to face with one of the people he definitely didn't want to see. Dark hazel eyes looked straight into his, a smirk growing on the others face. Hinata's face dropped to a frown, glaring at the man in front of him.“Seriously? You of all people?” What confused him the most was why Oikawa, the third year setter, was his roommate. He had been told that they were a second year, Hinata completely forgot about the message that had been sent to him and pocketed his phone. Looking back up at Oikawa who was now seated on his bed pouting.“Rude Chibi-chan. you know, I think Tobio-chan rubbed off on you.”-----------------------This is my first time writing an actually story in a few years, so don't mind the horrible grammar and probably horrible writing. I started it because i wanted an excuse not to do my homework and ended up enjoying it.This story will contain attempted rape/sexual harrasment in the future, but i'll mark out those main chapters for you to skip if you don't enjoy reading that kind of stuff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy lt :3
> 
> Just a note to make, some characters didn't end up going to university so they arent included on the teams. This focuses around Hinata's university, but later on will bring in the university that Kageyama attends, either in a practice match or a real game.
> 
> The chapters in the future will be longer, this ones just kinda short sinceit was the start.

The university that stood in front of him was way bigger than he expected, with multiple buildings and a fair few dorm houses. Hinata had expected a smaller area, with less building and… people… 

They were swarming everywhere, some were saying farewell to parents or caretakers, some were chatting with friends, others were moving stuff into their new dorms. Currently Hinata was trying extremely hard to avoid anyone on the volleyball team, he was pretty sure that a fair few people from his highschool playing days were on that team and would rather not run into them.

Now don't get him wrong, he still loves and has a passion for volleyball, but he plans to study for a bit and then join the team. After playing three years at his old highschool and scoring Karasuno a spot in the top three, he had received multiple offers from different universities to play for their teams. Most were for volleyball, but some were for other sports such as basketball and a track team. Hinata would never have joined one of those sports though, he enjoys playing those games every once and a while but would get extremely bored if he continuously played the sport. He had only agreed to come to Jindai University due to the fact that they didn't mind him studying for a few weeks first, every other offer wanted him to start playing straight away and ignore his studies. Due to some advice from Kenma, who is attending the same university, Shouyou had decided to study Sports Education to be able to become a PE teacher for kids once he couldn't play his favourite sport anymore. But Hinata doesn't plan on stopping volleyball anytime soon.

Back to the present, Hinata had just gotten his bag out of the cab and was heading through the gates. He couldn't meet up with Kenma since he was still coming from Tokyo after the New years break, so he headed straight to the office and signed in, collecting his schedule along with keys and his dorm room number. He bowed to the lady and headed off, Hinata had been told that the rest of his stuff should already be inside the dormroom. He was also told that his roommate had already arrived and should be inside the room, if he wasn’t checking out classes or talking with friends. Along with leaving with the mention that his roommate was a second year. Shouyou hoped it was no one he knew, he would much rather getting to know a completely new person than have to deal with an old friend from high school.

Heading down the halls and counting the numbers on the doors, he was seemingly surprised that he had not ran into anyone he knew. He had expected to see at least one person, yet no one seemed to be around and Hinata didn't mind that. It avoided the questions that they were certain to ask, like ‘Are you playing volleyball here?’, ‘What are you studying?’ and ‘Why aren’t you playing straight away?’. He slightly rolled his eyes as he began to count the door numbers again. 804… 805… 806… 807. Hinata stopped in front of the door, quickly checking the number on his key before putting it inside the slot and unlocking the door. Taking out the key and stuffing it in his pocket as he opened the door. Before being able to look up, he heard a _ping_ from his phone and pulled it out. Shutting the door behind him and tapping on the message to try and see what it said.

Just as he was about to read the message he heard a forced cough and froze in his spot, looking up slowly to come face to face with one of the people he definitely didn't want to see. Dark hazel eyes looked straight into his, a smirk growing on the others face. Hinata's face dropped to a frown, glaring at the man in front of him.

“Seriously? You of all people?” What confused him the most was why Oikawa, the _third year_ setter, was his roommate. He had been told that they were a second year, Hinata completely forgot about the message that had been sent to him and pocketed his phone. Looking back up at Oikawa who was now seated on his bed pouting.

“Rude Chibi-chan. you know, I think Tobio-chan rubbed off on you.” The former Aoba Johsai player spoke, raising a hand and running it through his beautiful chocolate brown hair. A few stray hairs sliding onto his face and drawing Hinata's attention, slowly meeting eyes with the setter again, he slightly blushed. Why the hell was he checking out Oikawa of all people? He definitely did not like him in that way. Hinata mentally slapped himself, slightly shaking his head before looking back up at Oikawa.

“Oikawa-san, I have a name y’know. It's Hinata, Hinata Shouyou.” Hinata spoke, walking past the boxes on his side of the dormroom and dropping his bag by his bed, before dropping down on it. Oikawa's smirk had somehow grown, he had definitely noticed Hinata checking him out, but Hinata wasn't going to let his embarrassment show.

“Ok, _Shou-chan_.” Oikawa hummed, earning a dissatisfied sigh from Hinata. He rolled his eyes and looked back towards the older student.

“Oikawa _-san_ , I was told my roommate was a second year. So either you have broken in, or are somehow a second year.” Hinata questioned, slightly glaring at Oikawa still.

“Well Shou-chan,” Hinata once again rolled his eyes, earning a slight scoff from the latter, “I decided to take a short gap year after i had finished high school, you know the normal ‘explore a bit before going back to school’ thing.” He finished and met eyes with Hinata again, watching the slight blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Just before Hinata opened his mouth to say something, Oikawa stood up and ruffled the redhead's hair. Hinata grabbed the patch where his hand had touched and glanced up to look at Oikawa with a questioning glance. Oikawa smirked inwardly, but forced a nice smile on his face instead. “I’m going to go hang out with a few of my teammates, if you aren't busy you could come along. Presuming that you're playing volleyball here?”

“Uh.. heh…” Hinata awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the floor. “Sorry, but I don't plan to play volleyball for a few weeks. I do have a scholarship but I planned to focus on studying first, as I want to get used to it before playing sports.” Oikawa withdrew a bit at this, obviously looking surprised by the sentence coming from the spitfire who would always be challenging someone or trying to get one of his friends to set for him. Oikawa just nodded, raised a hand and waved before grabbing his keys and heading out the dormroom. As the door closed Hinata got up and began unpacking his things, most were clothes and other items. School started tomorrow so Shouyou thought it would be better to get everything ready before heading to his first class.


	2. Team bonding/kidnapping

“You will not believe who my roommate is.” Oikawa started, sitting down in a seat next to Kuroo. A few of the other second and third years were lounging around the breakout area, each in their different friend groups. Oikawa's friend group being some of the members from the volleyball team. Currently sitting on the sofa with him was Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Kotaro to his left, the first time Oikawa had met Kuroo would be in his physics class where he had surprised him with his smarts. With Bokuto it was the complete opposite, Oikawa had been surprised at how dumb the third year had been. It wasn't surprising to find out that the wing spiker was only at the university on a scholarship. In Front of them sat a few members in some pulled up chairs, including Miya Atsumu, Terushima Yuji, Motoya Komori and Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sakusa probably being dragged to the little get together by his cousin, Motoya Komori. As he got comfortable on the couch, he realised all the attention was focused on him.

“Yer’ waiting to tell us or what?” Atsumu spoke up, Oikawa slightly rolled his eyes. Atsumu had always been a lively one, picking fights with his brother whenever he saw him in the halls, and even picking fights with some of his friends whenever he wanted to play.

“Patience, ‘Sumu-kun.” Atsumu flared up at the name, but calmed himself down as he noticed Kita on one of the study tables next to them. “As I was saying, my new roommate is probably someone you all have at least played against once. I mean, it's really surprising how far he has come.” A few glares from the other members indicated that they were getting impatient with how Oikawa was telling the story. Even so, Kuroo waved over one of his friends that Oikawa knew as Kenma. He slightly cleared his throat once again before continuing, “My roommate is Hinata Shouyou, and god has he changed a bit since high school.”

The last part of his sentence was not heard as the group erupted into yelling. Kuroo was immediately yelling about how he was happy to see his ‘Chibi-chan’, to which Oikawa realised he didn't like how other people used his nickname for Hinata. Whilst Bokuto was saying something about him being happy due to his disciple or something coming to join him. Atsumu was asking where Hinata was and was scheming to beat Kageyama with the quick that he positively knew he could do it with the redhead. Terushima was talking about mini-spiderman? Whilst the only two calm people were Komori and Sakusa, both being equally confused about the excitement.

“Kenma! Why didn't you tell me Chibi-chan was coming here?!” Kuroo shouted at Kenma, silencing the whole group as they waited for the answer. Kenma didn't even bother to look up from his phone when he replied.

“Because i knew you guys would do this and frankly, Shouyou doesn't plan on joining volleyball just yet.” He replied in his monotone voice, another wave of yelling erupted, only to be silenced by Kita glaring at the group. All eyes turned to Oikawa again.

“Yes, Shou-chan did mention something about studying for the first few weeks before he joined the team, he also had mentioned that he had a scholarship.” Atsumu was staring wide eyed at Oikawa, mouth wide open. Oikawa could tell from a mile away that a few members in the group were planning to try and drag Hinata to the gym. Just watching the little spitfire run around the court could excite anyone to play, especially with the certain person themselves. Kenma slightly waved the group off before heading down the hall, probably to go and see how Hinata was doing. Once he looked back at the group, he noticed Kuroo, Bokuto and Atsumu sharing a smirk. They were obviously planning something, and was Oikawa going to stop them? No. Because who wouldn't want to see what the three idiots could come up with, he also wouldn't mind seeing the little blush on Hinata's cheeks once more.

  
  


Hinata had gotten through most of his classes pretty well, only being noticed by a few of his friends as he normally arrived late (As in just before the lesson started) and sat near the back so no one would notice him. He had learned that he shared four classes with Oikawa, two with Kenma, two with Osamu and a few with Kita, the former captain from the Inarizaki team. He had completely avoided Oikawa at all cost, as he saw him enough in their shared dorm, especially since he could barely keep the blush down whenever he was around him. No one will understand the struggle of trying to sleep, knowing that there is an extremely hot guy looking straight at your back. Throughout the first day Hinata had sadly come to the conclusion that he was hopelessly falling in love Tooru Oikawa, the worst part about it was that Hinata had no idea what to do, or who to talk to. He would never confess his feelings though, that was something that the short first year did not have enough confidence for. Hinata had also shared a few short conversations with Osamu and a few with Kita, being addressed as ‘The short middle blocker from nationals.’ Their words, not his. There were other people in his classes too, but Shouyou hadn't been paying attention to them and was only focusing on the class at hand. He had only noticed them due to quick glances across the classroom at the clock or some other distraction that had caught his attention.

The last lesson for the day had finally finished and Hinata was heading back to his dorm with the homework he had got that day. It wasn't too much, but it was more than he had expected for his first day at university. Hinata dumped off all his stuff on his desk in the shared dorm room, watching Oikawa from the corner of his eye as the other grabbed their volleyball gear and headed for what Hinata presumed was the direction of the gym. What Hinata hadn't noticed was the slight smirk on Oikawa's face, the setter knowing exactly what was about to happen to the short middle blocker. Hinata checked his phone and saw that Karma had messaged him to come over and hang out, being the friend he was, Hinata replied instantly and started heading over. Locking his door and walking through the corridor to try and find Kenma’s room, completely obvious to the two students hiding around the corner. Just as he was about to turn the two jumped out and shocked the middle block. The latter jumping at least a foot in the air with wide eyes.

“Atsumu-san? Bokuto-san?” Hinata eyed them cautiously, surprised that they weren't at volleyball practice with Oikawa-san. Maybe today was a day off and Oikawa was just getting extra practice? The tryouts for the team were not until tomorrow, so that could explain a few things.

“Shouyou!” Atsumu yelled, making the younger slightly flinch at the suddenly loud volume. Hinata was enveloped in a hug, letting out a slight giggle and smiling towards his friend. It was enjoyable until the latter pulled away and shot him a questioning look. “Why aren't ‘yer joining the volleyball team?” Hinata's smile dropped to a frown, slightly gritting his teeth together. Of course Oikawa had talked, that asshole didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He once again awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

“I'm actually planning on studying for a bit before joining the volleyball team, since i'd rather try and get used to university before y’know… playing…” Hinata mumbled the last part, beginning to play with his hands. Bokuto and Atsumu shared a look together before beginning to smirk.

“Yeah that isn't going to work.” Bokuto spoke up, slightly stepping out the way. Hinata raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to question what he had meant before he felt his feet being lifted off the ground. Shouyou let out a little yelp as he was flung over Atsumus shoulder, and struggled against the blonde's strength.

“Let me go you ass!” Hinata yelled, still trying to get off of Atsumus shoulder, from his position he could see Bokuto following close behind. Both boys let out a small chuckle as Hinata puffed up his cheeks. “I already planned to meet with Kenma, you can't do this.” He drawed out the last sentence in a dramatic way, finally giving up against the males strength and dropping his arms to hang in front of him.

“Sorry Shouyou, but that wasn't actually your friend.” Hinata shuffled slightly to try and look at Atsumu as he spoke, but gave up as looking at him hurt his neck. The group of three were attracting the attention of some students, some laughing or whispering. Hinata felt his cheeks heat up as he covered his face. “Kuroo stole Kenma’s phone so that we could catch ‘yer in the halls.” Hinata whined slightly, trying once again to get out of the man's grip, but failing.

“Damn you and your strength.” Hinata mumbled under his breath, earning a slight chuckle from Bokuto. As they neared the gym, Hinata had become more and more embarrassed and worried. His future team was going to see him for the first time, over someone's shoulder being dragged to the gym. “You mother fuckers…” He mumbled again as they reached the doors. Bokuto slammed them open and drew the attention of the entire gym.

“Hinata you really shouldn't swear like that, it ruins your cute image.” Atsumu joked as he set Hinata down on the floor, only to receive a glare from the latter.

“Fuck you, assholes.” He hissed, anger fuming off of him in rays. Atsumu and Bokuto began to back away as Kuroo entered the gym.

“Yes! The plan worked! We got Chibi-chan in the gym.” Hinata turned to glare at Kuroo, who was still smirking. He sighed and rubbed his brows.

“Did you at least give Kenma his phone back?” The short redhead mumbled, Kuroo responding with a slight nod. At that moment Hinata had completely forgotten about the other members in the gym, only to be reminded when someone clears their throat. He turned around to come face to face with lots of familiar faces. “You gotta be kidding me.” Shouyou groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Atsumu, Kuroo, Bokuto, care to explain why you hauled poor Hinata over here when he specifically said he wasn't planning on playing for a few weeks?” Hinata looked up to see Kita scolding the three boys near the doorway, the looks of fear on their faces were priceless. From this he had learned that Kita was the captain of the team, which seemed like the best choice as he was the only captain who seemed to have any common sense. Whilst Oikawa was the Vice captain, Hinata found this out due to seeing his jersey laying on his bed in the morning. The younger let out a small giggle, instantly drawing everyone's attention back to him. Almost in an instant the redhead had been surrounded by his previous friends, Bokuto, Kuroo and Atsumu had somehow snuck away from Kita and were now talking with Shouyou. Whilst Sakusa and Komori looked at the kid from a little bit away, it would be a lie to say that the two weren't interested in him. Yaku had gone to give his previous captain a smack on the head and talk with Hinata, waiting for the three idiots to calm down. Tersushima had come up from behind and said hello to the little middle blocker. 

Shouyou didn't like all the attention and stepped back a bit, sure he was used to being the center of attention, but not when he had just literally been kidnapped and dragged to a gym full of people he used to know from highschool. He took another step back and ended up tripping over a volleyball, falling backwards he thought for certain that he was going to hit the ground as the boys in front of him wouldn't be able to reach him in time. Only to be caught by none other than Oikawa, smirking with his smug face as always. A slightly blush formed on Hinata's face, but was forced down before anyone could see it, except for Oikawa.

“Stop swarming little Shou-chan, I mean you did just drag him here when he thought he was meeting up with a friend.” Oikawa put on a fake scolding voice, to be truthful he was extremely excited that Hinata was here. It had been three years since he had seen the little redhead play, and he wanted to see how much the kid had improved. Along with being a little happy to see his cute blushed face again, how could someone not love those red cheeks and wide eyes?

“Cut the crap Oikawa, you knew exactly what we were planning since yesterday, no one could miss that huge ass smirk you were wearing.” Kuroo spoke up, Oikawa looked dramatically shocked. Earning a sigh from the rest of the members who were used to Oikawa's bullshit.

“I would never!” He dramatically stated. Still holding Hinata in one hand, he drew the other one up to his jaw and turned the redhead's face to look him in the eyes. A smirk once again growing on his face as he began to speak. “Why would I want to ever hurt Shou-chan?” Hinata's face had a line of bright blush straight across it as he realised what Oikawa was doing, only to be pulled away from him by Sakusa.

“Stop infecting him Oikawa.” The germaphobe muttered, letting go of Hinata. This had shocked absolutely everyone in the gym, including their captain Kita.

“Wow! Hold up! Oikawa stop being a perv you asshole, and Omi-kun! Did you just touch Hinata without being forced?!” Atsumu yelled, the others thinking the same thing. Hinata was still short-circuited after what Oikawa had done, whilst Oikawa pouted at being called a perv. Sakusa just rolled his eyes and put hand sanitizer on his hands.

“I'd rather do anything then see public displays of affection, it disgusts me almost as much as you do.” He muttered towards Atsumu, the latter replying with a hurt expression. Once everyone had calmed down and Hinata could actually speak again, he turned and thanked Sakusa. Giving him a little wave before heading to leave the gym, but before he could get out the door a certain captain got in his way. 

“Hinata, why don't you stay and play a little bit? You are already here and it would be better if you knew your teammates a bit beforehand.” Hinata slightly turned around, seeing all eyes looking at him for his answer. He sighed and nodded, smiling brightly at Kita.

“Sure Kita-san, i'll play today.” He paused for a second, before slowly turning to Bokuto, Atsumu, and Kuroo. Giving them one of his more intimidating glares, making all three shrink back where they stood. “But if you three ever pull that shit again, I will not hesitate to spike a ball straight into the back of your heads.” A few others in the room shuddered at the energy radiating off Shouyou, the three saluted the redhead, whilst Kita smiled at the fact that he had someone else to control the idiots.

“Alright everyone, we will have a small scratch match to try and get used to playing with Hinata. We will be doing this again with the new recruits in two days, after the tryouts.” A few people became more interested as the scratch matches were mentioned, everyone on the team loved a bit of competition (Sometimes getting  _ too  _ competitive) and would love the chance to play with or against Shouyou.

“So the teams will be: Team number one, Hinata, Atsumu, Kuroo, Sakusa, and Yaku. Team number two will be: Oikawa, Bokuto, Aran, Terushima, and Komori. Go grab the tops and get the gym set up.” 

Everyone nodded their heads and sorted out the roles for setting up the gym. For today the coach had not intended on coming since practice didn't officially start til the next day, but the volleyball dorks wanted to practice a bit. Playing with Hinata was just a bonus, and Oikawa wasn't wrong about how much Hinata had changed. First of all, he had definitely grown a few inches taller, no longer being the so short middle blocker that he was famous for in highschool. Though he still was one of the shorter players among the team. Along with him becoming a lot more muscular, you could see the muscles in his arms straining as he moved. Oikawa had mentally slapped himself when he caught himself staring at Hinata, he was being too obvious when he didn't even understand his own feelings. Slightly shaking his head as he headed off to help set up the net, he reminded himself to call Iwaizumi later on and have a chat with his childhood friend. Everyone else followed, starting doing their jobs, grabbing volleyballs, setting up the net and getting out the scoreboard. Hinata decided to follow Sakusa and Komori, seeming to have instantly become friends with the two. Along with being the only two who had not instantly swarmed him as soon as they got the chance. Sakusa didn't even seem bothered that Shouyou kept talking and engaging in conversation with him and his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres chapter two, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Volleyball Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Sorry for skipping most of the practice, i don't know how to write the more fast pace scenes and playing volleyball would probably be like that. I wouldnt want to ruin the story with my bad writing so i just skipped it in the end.

After the gym had been set up for the game, the two teams were given five minutes to get used to playing with each other. Hinata was still standing near Sakusa, whilst Komori had moved to go and stand with his own team. The two stretched for a bit, idley chatting about what had happened since high school and the redhead being congratulated for bringing Karasuno to the top three in his final year.

“Hinata! Come ‘er!” The redhead looked up to see Atsumu signalling to come over. He waved a quick little goodbye to Sakusa before heading over. “We gotta try that quick, if I could do it with ‘Samu, I bet I could do it with you.” Hinata nodded his head, getting set up in his position away from the net. 

Kuroo had thrown the ball over to Atsumu, not noticing all the attention on him, Hinata began his run up. Reaching the net and jumping straight up, resulting in a few members' mouths to gap open. Hinata could definitely jump beforehand, but now his jump was huge. He wasn't just jumping, he was _flying_ . Keep in mind that these players haven't seen Hinata play in two or three years, as they graduated before the first year. Finally noticing the attention he was getting from his teammates, slightly smirking as Atsumu set the ball to him and slammed it down causing a loud _thud_ on the other side of the court. As Hinata had jumped, his shirt had flown up a bit showing off some well toned abs. To which Oikawa was now staring blankly at where the middle blocker had jumped, Kuroo snickered and poked his tongue out at the latter, who replied with a ball being thrown directly at the former Nekoma players head.

“Yes!” The middle blocker jumped as he cheered, quickly looking at his red hand. He turned to face a smirking Atsumu and shot him a cheerful smile, “Thanks Atsumu-san! You really are awesome! I was so worried that I would only ever be able to do that quickly with Kageyama, but now I can do it with you!” Hinata spoke speedly, not catching any breaths between each sentence. He was jumping around on the spot and continuously mumbling random words before Kita came up from behind him and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, seemingly calming him down.

“Well, since everyones warmed up, let's get started.” The captain stated, going to stand on near the scoreboard. He had decided not to play so that the teams would be even, it would also be better to not have a random scoring the game to make sure everything went along smoothly. Being completely honest, the volleyball team was definitely popular. Multiple girls, and even boys, crushed on some of their members. This normally resolved around the more playboy types of the members, including Oikawa, Terushima, Kuroo and Atsumu. Oikawa and Atsumu had the most fangirls, with Kuroo and Terushima being close behind. This extremely annoyed Kita, as they have been distrupted during practice multiple times for dumb reasons, such as a girl wanting to ask one of the four out or asking for ‘study’ time with the smarter two (Kuroo and Oikawa). Normally the four would decline, not being interested in that kind of stuff and being more focused on volleyball and their studies. Kita slightly rolled his eyes as he reached the scoreboard, turning around to face the two teams again. Both were on their own sides of the nets.

Hinata being his usual cheerful self was jumping up and down on his spot, both teams had sorted out a quick roster for the short match. For team one, Hinata, Kuroo and Atsumu were positioned in the front row whilst Sakusa, and Yaku were in the back. The tactic seemed to be focused on attacking more than defense, with Sakusa and Yaku being the best defenders on team one. For team two, Bokuto, Oikawa and Aran were up the front, with Terushima, and Komori being in the back. Team one was serving first, as they have Hinata on their team.

Hinata was more than excited to play again, it had been two months since he got to play volleyball! Two months! Ignoring the fact that it was because he was busy packing and studying for university instead of practicing. The fact that he could do his special quick with another setter excited him even more, since it stretched out his opportunities in the future. Sakusa was serving first, from what Hinata remembers, Sakusa’s serves were deadly. The fact that the male could add so much strength into the speed of the ball made chills go down his spine. Shouyou placed his hands on the back of his head in preparation for the serve. It wasn't because he didn't trust Sakusa’s serving skills, it's just that accidents can happen sometimes. Take his third year for example, when they were in a practice match, a first year had accidentally hit a ball straight into the back of Hinata's head. Unlike Kageyama, Hinata forgave the first year immediately, but that event resulted in him always protecting the back of his head when someone served.

Sakusa slammed the ball into the other side of the court, just narrowly being missed by Komori. A ‘ _tsk’_ being heard by the latter, Sakusa got the ball again and threw it up. Slamming it down as he did before, this time to be received by Komori with a devilish grin. He wasn't about to let his cousin one-up him the whole game. The ball flew over to Oikawa, who set it towards Bokuto. Kuroo and Atsumu jumped up to block the ball, Hinata noticing Bokuto's body language and quickly moving to the right step. Just as he had predicted, Bokuto slammed the ball down straight into Hinata, who received it with nearly perfect form. Shouyou noticed Oikawa slightly staring at him, when he turned to look at the setter, the latter quickly turned away. Refocusing on the ball, a slight blush that had crept up on Hinata's face faded away as Atsumu set the ball towards him.

“Shouyou!” Hinata jumped up, being blocked by Oikawa and Aran. He smirked as he slammed the ball as hard as he could into their hands, having it hit their hands and fly out of bounds. Oikawa shook his hand as he met eyes with Hinata.

“God, I would rather play against the annoying kid who couldn't aim properly. He didn't hurt my hands as much.” He teased, earning a glare from Hinata.

“And I would rather play against the annoying setter who somehow always manages to get on my nerves… Oh wait.” Shouyou stuck his tongue out at the latter, a slight pout forming on Oikawa's face.

“You have improved through Hinata, you’ve grown up a bit since high school too. Not bad” The setter mumbled, looking at Hinata up and down. The redhead's brain short circuited, his face going bright red. 

“Shu… Shuddup!” He stuttered, turning away to look at who was serving next. Oikawa smirked at the reaction from the middle blocker. While Kuroo and Astumu snickered, they knew exactly what was going on. Were they planning something for the two? Definitely. They were just helping their bros out, it was obvious that the two liked each other and what harm would a little push do? 

The game continued on til late, with team one winning three sets and team two winning two sets. Compliments were flown towards Hinata, who had been once again swarmed by the players after the game who were trying to ask how he improved so much. Only to be stopped once the short male hid behind Sakusa and they were met with a disgusted glare. Some scoffed as they headed off to pack up, Hinata went to go and help Oikawa with the volleyball cart. Picking up a few stray balls along the way. All the boys said their goodbyes, Hinata started heading out to his dorm room, picking out his phone to text Kenma and explain the crazy event that had just happened. Only to be stopped by Kita and Oikawa, he once again pocketed his phone and shot the two a questioning glance.

“Kita-san? Oikawa-san? Is there something you need?” The two shared a look, before Kita stepped forward and placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Hinata, if you don't mind, you could start practicing with us now. You won't be forced to play in any games and are free to skip a few practices if you need time to study in the first few weeks.” Hinata stood a bit wide eyed, before flashing one of his signature smiles towards the captain and vice captain. 

“Thank you Kita-san, I plan on joining in with a few more practices while I'm getting used to the school. If it wouldn't be a problem, may I join you guys again tomorrow? I'd love to see the new tryouts.” Kita nodded his head and gave a little wave, heading off in the opposite direction with his stuff. Hinata was about to walk off again when he felt someone drape their arms around his waist. Freezing at the sudden touch, he turned to see Oikawa smirking down at him. “Eh.. Oik… Oikawa-san, what are you doing.”

“Remember we share a dorm Shou-chan, come on let's walk there together.” Oikawa chirped, grabbing Hinata’s hand and dragging him through the halls. He was obviously in a happy mood, Hinata being slightly obvious to why and only focusing on the hand he was currently holding. It was so soft and _perfect_. Fighting hard to keep the blush down on his face, he slightly coughed. Trying to make it sound less force than it actually was, Oikawa seemed too busy to notice though. 

“So Shou-chan, how did you day go apart from being kidnapped by the three idiots on the team?” Hinata let out a small giggle, not noticing the blush that formed on Oikawa's cheeks. _Why the hell is his laugh so cute?_ Was all that was running through Oikawa's head, the playboy was used to affection as he was popular with the girls, but this. This was definitely different. It didn't feel like he was forcing himself to do anything, he wasn't even faking any smiles. He was deep in thought before having his attention drawn back to Hinata.

“Well, it was pretty good. I share a fair few classes with my friends from high school, including you. I didn't get a good look around though, since I was focusing on my classes instead of checking out my classmates.” He mumbled, slightly noticing the way Oikawa was looking at him, but ignoring it as always. They finally reached their dorm room door, Hinata stumbled to grab his keys and unlock the door. Letting go of Oikawa’s hand in the process, he was slightly sad at the loss of contact, but they were just friends. As the two volleyball players stepped in their dorm. Hinata had pulled out his phone from his pocket to send a quick text to Kenma, before getting his clothes ready to have a shower. Just as he stood up to head to the bathroom, Oikawa came out shirtless with only sweatpants on. Saying that Hinata blushed would be an understatement, he had turned completely red. His eyes betraying him as he slowly looked down at Oikawa's body, the water still dripping off his toned abs, He was so slender and beautiful, Hinata mentally slapped himself. Knowing that he had been staring for too long.

“Oikawa-san!” He yelled, quickly covering his eyes. Well mostly. He was actually just trying to hide his face, since the blush just wouldn't go away. A slight chuckle was heard across the room, Hinata hadn't even noticed Oikawa moving over to his side. 

“Checking me out _Shou-chan_?” Oikawa smirked, removing Hinata's hand from his face and almost losing his composure. Almost. The sight in front of him was adorable, a completely flustered Hinata stumbling over all his words and trying to explain what he was doing (Which was obviously checking the other out).

“Ah! No! No way! I wasn't checking you out! Never!” Hinata quickly stood up and grabbed his items, leaving Oikawa sitting on his bed slightly pouting towards him. “Wait, I didn't mean it like that! Your body is really hot… Wait no! Ignore I said anything, Uh.. Bye Oikawa-san.” Oikawa was smirking once again as Hinata slammed the door shut and locked it. Sliding down the frame as he hid his flustered face in the palms of his hands.

  
“Stupid Oikawa… and his stupidly hot body…” He mumbled under his breath, looking in the mirror to see how much of a mess he was. Hinata lightly chuckled at himself before getting undressed and hopping in the shower. As usual he washed his hair and got out, chucking on the loose clothing he chose to wear for bed. He picked up his towel and dirty clothes, shoving them into the washing basket before exiting and seeing Oikawa playing on his phone in his bed. As Hinata walked past him the blush crept back at, the image of topless Oikawa still fresh in his mind. Hinata went and turned off the lights before going to his bed and sitting on it. He hopped in bed, watching as Oikawa checked the time and turned off his phone. Turning to face the wall instead of facing Oikawa he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

“Night Shou-chan.” Oikawa mumbled, Hinata could hear the smirk in his voice. The slight blush still located on his face was not helping the situation. Shouyou slightly rolled his eyes.

“G’night _Tooru-chan_.” Shouyou bit back, slightly giggling when he heard a gasp come from the latter.

“First name basis already? Aw you shouldn’t have _Shouyou_.” Biting his lip, he quickly got up and grabbed a pillow. Dashing across the room and jumping on top of Oikawa, slamming the pillow down so that it was covering his face.

“Shut up, Mr playboy.” Oikawa was having a laughing fit by the time Shouyou removed the pillow. Hinata was staring at him in complete shock, which confused him.

“What's wrong?” He sat up straight, worried he did something wrong. They were having such a good time and he would feel horrible if he ruined it with his normally cocky attitude. Oikawa opened his mouth to apologise before Hinata let out a loud laugh.

“I‘ve never seen you smile like that! You look generally happy.” He said between breaths, finishing by looking at Oikawa with a huge smile on his face. Oikawa was incredibly taken back by this comment, only very few people could tell the difference between Oikawa's real and fake smiles. Even less have actually seen his proper smiles. Oikawa shook his head and leaned forward, moving a hand to push back the stray hairs on Hinata's forehead before leaning forward and kissing him there. Pulling back with a genuine smile on his face.

“Thanks Shou-chan, but we better get some sleep or Kita-san might kill me for keeping you up all night.” Shouyou short circuited once again, slightly nodding before jumping out of the bed and into his own. Oikawa had definitely seen how flustered he had become after the kiss. He kept repeating in his head that it's just a thing friends do, that Oikawa definitely did not like him that way. Though these thoughts didn't stop the smile appearing on Hinata's face as he fell asleep.


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, we finally get some Oihina development :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the team there are some of the members from the orignal storyline, along with a few random players that also attend the boys university. I don't plan on mentioning them too much throughout the story as they arent imprortant to the storyline.

Shouyou woke up to someone shaking his shoulder slightly, he softly hit at the hand before rolling over in his bed towards the opposite direction and pulling his covers up to cover his face.

“Five more minutes…” The redhead mumbled, Oikawa slightly chuckled at the sight in front of him. The only visible part of Shouyou was his bright orange hair poking out of the blanket, it was adorable. He heard a  _ click _ go off, ripping the blanket off and glaring at Oikawa who was taking multiple photos of the short ginger.

Shouyou jumped out of bed, quickling aiming for the phone but slightly missing as Oikawa stood up straight and lifted it above his head. Hinata huffed, sitting back down and pouting, before the memories from the night before came back leaving him completely flustered. 

  
  


“Morning Shou-chan.” Oikawa chuckled, having already gotten ready in his casual clothes for the day. Hinata slightly pouted as he realised Oikawa had a better fashion taste then him, normally he would just chuck on whatever was clean and wear that. It normally worked, but there were times where the clothes don't match at all. Those were the days where he would usually plan a quick outfit. 

“Why are you wearing glasses? I've never seen you wear them before?” Hinata eyed at the glasses the latter was currently wearing, raising an eyebrow in question. Before Shouyou realised that they had only ever seen each other on court, Oikawa spoke up. Slightly pushing his glasses back as he answered the question.

“Oh? Oh yeah, I do wear glasses when I attend classes.” He slightly chucked, rubbing the back of his neck before looking back up at Shouyou. “I guess you haven't really seen me wearing them as we have only seen each other during matches.” Shouyou nodded, glancing towards the clock as he rubbed his eyes. A slight smirk grew on Oikawa’s face as he watched Hinata’s face turn completely to horror.

“Oikawa! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! Shit!” He yelled, jumping out of bed and ripping off his pajamas. Running into the bathroom and shoving a toothbrush in his mouth, and scavenging through his closet for some clothes. Oikawa was enjoying the whole show, especially since Hinata was running around in just his underwear rushing to get ready. Oh how much he would love to record this, but if he did then Hinata would do everything in his power to delete the video and it could possibly ruin the moment. So Oikawa settled for just watching the redhead dash around their shared dorm, doing everything at the same time to not be late for class. Shouyou chucked on his pants and ran back into the bathroom, quickly spitting out the toothpaste and putting his toothbrush away. The redhead slipped the top over his head and began brushing the knots out of his hair, running over to his desk and grabbing all his work books for the day while quickly shoving some shoes on.

“Fuck you, you actual dick.” Shouyou muttered under his breath, finally being ready for the day of school. Oikawa dramatically gasped, placing a hand over his heart and looking extremely hurt. “Its my second day of university! I can't be late! That leaves a bad expression and I don't want my professor to hate me.” Hinata scolded the male in front of him, who was still pouting.

“But you running around in nothing but your underwear was adorable…“ Oikawa’s pout turned into a smirk as Hinata turned red as a cherry. He was about to add something else to tease the short male with before a pillow was thrown directly at his face.

“Shut up! I wouldn't have had to if you woke me up early!” Hinata yelled, picking up his books and heading towards the door. He was about to leave before Oikawa jumped up and grabbed his hand. Shouyou shoots him a questioning look, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Him and Oikawa definitely need to set some group rules for touching, because Hinata's little heart can't take this.

“We have the same first class for today, come on. We can walk together again.” Hinata was about to protest before being dragged out of the dormroom and having the door shut behind him. Oikawa loosened his grip on Hinata's hand as they got further away from their room. Shouyous face was heating up, especially with the looks he was getting from some of the girls in the hallways. He had always known that Oikawa had a bunch of fangirls, but he was literally getting death glares from these people. Hinata tried to pull away from Oikawa, only for him to tighten his grip and turn towards him. “What’s wrong Shou-chan?” There was real concern in his eyes, noticing Hinata's discomfort with ease.

“Eh… Are you sure you want to continue holding hands… I mean… People are going to think we are together…” Hinata mumbled, lifting up the books in his other hand to try and readjust them. Oikawa let out a little chuckle, but covered it with his hand over his mouth. Before Hinata could question it, Oikawa had grabbed his jaw once more, tilting it up to meet his gaze.

“ _ Shouyou _ , let them think what they want to think, that’s their problem, not ours.” Shouyou gulped, quickly pulling away and dragging Oikawa to class.

“We are going to be late…” He mumbled again, ignoring Oikawa's huge smirk. The second year knew exactly what he was doing and it pissed Shouyou off so much. As they reached the classroom, Shouyou turned to go and sit in his normal spot. Only to be stopped by Oikawa not letting go of his hand.

“Hey Oikawa? Could you let go of my hand? I need to go and sit down.” Hinata questioned, once again struggling against the grip. Oikawa shook his head and began to drag the shorter male down the aisle.

“Nope, you aren't sitting alone again. You can sit with me and Kuroo.” 

“ _ Eh? _ ” Shouyou struggled even more, but gave up as they reached the seat with Kuroo already sitting there. Kenma was beside him and gave Hinata a little wave. Oikawa finally let go of Hinata's hand and shoved him into the seat next to Kuroo, taking a seat next to the ginger. Kenma and Kuroo shared a look, before Kenma rolled his eyes as Kuroo smirked.

“Why were you two so late?” Kuroo questioned, the smirk still plastered on his face. Hinata’s face turned red and he hid in his hands.

“I slept in, and this asshole didn't think to wake me up til the last minute.” He whined, using one hand to point at Oikawa. Kuroo let out a little chuckle, mumbling something under his breath that only could be heard by Kenma, who in return, jabbed him with his elbow.

“You should have seen him, running around all over the dorm in just his underwear, trying to get ready on time.” Oikawa chuckled out, with this even Kenma laughed a bit. Shouyou turned to face the setter with a betrayed look, before turning to Oikawa and punching him in the gut. Mouthing ‘Asshole’ to him as the professor walked in and began the class. He could hear Kuroo struggling to keep his laughter in.

  
  


Once again, Hinata got through his day pretty well. Ignoring the continued mocking from Oikawa to which he returned with his own. He chatted with a few more of his friends, making some new ones along the way. It was finally the end of his last class of the day, but this time he rushed to the dorm to try and get changed before his roommate arrived. Unfortunately Oikawa had beat him there and was ready and waiting on his bed. Hinata slightly scoffed as he entered and dumped the books and homework from the day onto his desk. Quickly heading into the bathroom and changing into some training clothes. He had promised Kita that he would come to the try-outs, mostly just to see if there was anyone else he recognized. When he exited the bathroom, Oikawa was already at the door. Hinata tried to run past him, but his hand got caught anyways.

“Come on Shou-chan.” He smirked, leading Hinata out of the room. Hinata rolled his eyes, if this was just going to become a thing, then it was definitely going to become a problem. He could barely keep his emotions in check when he is just talking with Oikawa, but holding hands? No way could he deal with that. Allowing himself to be dragged into the gym, he was surprised to see a fair few new faces. Some being some of the people that he knew, other being complete strangers. From the players who were already on the team, he recognized Konoha from Fukurodani who wasn't at the practice game they had yesterday. There were a few strangers on the team that he didn't know as well. Being dragged over to the group by Oikawa, still holding his hand, a few people said hello and welcomed him back. While he introduced himself to some of his other teammates that also weren't at the scratch match, Sakusa had come up behind him and Oikawa. Separating the two and pulling away Hinata from the disgusting setter, leaving the latter behind pouting. Hinata lightly chuckled as he turned to look at the other first years. Two caught his attention straight away.

“Inuoka! Koganegawa!” He yelled as he jumped on the two, resulting in the three toppling over backwards. A few people let out laughs as they watched the three interact.

“Ah! Hinata!” Kogane mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he lightly giggled. It had been a while since he had seen the energetic ginger, and this was definitely not how he imagined seeing the short male again.

“I didn't know you guys came here, you should have told me.” Hinata pouted, earning a laugh from the two he was currently sitting on top of. Inouka pushed Hinata off of him, earning a startled yelp from the latter and he fell onto the ground. He turned towards Kuroo and gave a wave, to which the former captain returned. 

“Hinata!” Shouyou shot up, turning to slowly face Kita.

“Heh… Hey Kita-san…” Koganegawa was struggling to hold his laughter in as he stood up, quickly brushing himself off. Kita had a small smile on his face for a second before pointing over to Sakusa.

“Go stand over with Sakusa, since you’ll probably talk with everyone else if I put you with them.” Hinata nodded and walked over to Sakusa, standing straight next to him. To say that Hinata was terrified of Kita-san was nothing less of a fact, the man terrified the little redhead. He never yells, yet Shouyou would rather Kageyama over him anyday, probably because Kageyama and him could fight each other for hours and somehow not ruin their friendship. Kita began talking with the first years, as he did Hinata decided to look at the other recruits. Most of them were people he didn't know, and there were a lot if he was being honest. There were probably more who had gotten rejected with their applications, but still it was way more than the amount they had gotten back at Karasuno.

Throughout the tryouts most of the actual team members had moved to sit down on the benches, instructed by Kita to not touch or do anything, they were pretty bored watching the new recruits have a scratch match. Already a few had been kicked out because they couldn't meet standards for the team, it shocked Hinata how easily Kita tells them to leave. He would never be able to do something like that, he hates the look on peoples faces when they're sad or have been rejected. He turned back towards his teammates and noticed a few of them playing a game. This included a few of the strangers, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, Atsumu and Terushima. The other players were just sitting and watching with amused looks on their faces.

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” He asked, walking over to the group who were currently sitting in a circle. Atsumu shot out a hand and pulled him down next to him and Bokuto.

“Shouyou, yer’ gotta play with us! It's truth or dare, and you can't refuse to do something or the person who dared you gets to pick a punishment for the whole team to watch.” Hinata slightly flinched at the idea of doing something embarrassing in front of the whole team, but knowing his teammates he really wouldn't be surprised if it was something much worse than that. Hinata sighed and nodded his head, readjusting himself to get comfy. Kuroo and Atsumu shared a look that went unnoticed by the group, they were planning something once again. 

  
“Alright! It's my turn! Hm…” Bokuto looked around the circle, trying to choose someone to ask. His eyes landed on a blonde. “Terushima! Truth or dare?” Terushima looked directly at Bokuto as he spoke.

“Truth.” A few in the circle booed at his answer, Yaku even joined in even though he wasn't playing the game with the rest of them. Bokuto rolled his eyes.

“Oh… hm…” He paused for a second, trying to think of a question to ask Terushima. “Have you ever been hungover during one of our lectures?” Terushima let out a light chuckle.

“I have been both drunk  _ and  _ hungover during multiple of our lectures, the professors never suspect a thing.” Hinata was staring wide-eyed at Terushima, he was definitely surprised. Shouyou has tried alcohol before, but not to the point where he had gotten drunk. It was just with family a few months before he finished high school, since his mother wanted him ready incase he got drunk at a party and didn't know what his limit was. Bokuto nodded at the answer given and waited for the next person to ask.

“Kuroo-san, Truth or dare?” Everyone turned their eyes towards the rooster head. Whose mouth slowly turned into a smirk, sharing another look with Atsumu as their plan was going well.

“Dare. I'm not a pussy, like someone.” He slightly glared at Terushima, who glared straight back at him. Smiling, Terushima replied.

“Alright, take off all your clothes except for your boxers.” Terushima had thought that he had gotten Kuroo cornered, no one would be dumb enough to do that. But was Kuroo one to back down from a challenge? No. He smirked towards Terushima and stood up, not losing eye contact once as he dragged his jumper and top off in one go. Mouthing ‘pussy’ as he pulled down his pants and sat back down with his clothes in his lap. Terushima gritted his teeth as some of the members laughed, including Hinata. A few first years let out light chuckles as they looked over and saw a half naked Kuroo sitting on the cold gym floor, Kita glared slightly at the group and regained the firsts years attention. The laughter died down as Kuroo instantly turned to Hinata and was met with wide eyes.

“Chibi-chan, Truth or dare.” Hinata had to think about his answer for a second, he quickly looked away and debated. If he chose truth then he would be, as Kuroos words were, ‘a pussy’. But choosing dare would allow them to dare him to do anything and he had no idea what Kuroo was planning, he also didn't want to be humiliated. Sighing, he turned to Kuroo and gave his answer.

“Dare.” Everyone outside the circle turned their gazes to Kuroo, who was smirking towards Atsumu. Now it was obvious that they had a plan, and Hinata rubbed his brows as he realised it involved him. “Assholes…” He muttered under his breath.

“Great! Chibi-chan I dare you to…” He paused for a second, the smirk never leaving his face. “Kiss Oikawa smack on the lips!” Hinata stared wide eyed and mouth open for a second. Completely shocked at the dare which had regained the attention of the first years and Kita. Oikawa was unsure of whether to be happy and smug or confused and uncomfortable, as he was currently in the middle of both feelings. 

“Wha…  _ What!? _ ” Sakusa was about to step in and tell Hinata he didn't have to do it, but was reminded by his cousin that Hinata would have to go through punishment if he refused the dare. Kita was still shocked that Kuroo had asked that, but knew that Hinata would never do something like that. “Mother fucker, asshole, bitch, dickhead…” Shouyou continued to mutter curses under his breath as he got up and glared at Atsumu and Kuroo, flicking them both off as he walked up to Oikawa. He was not about to go through whatever punishment the two were planning as the dare was bad enough. The people around the circle were watching with wide eyes, wondering if Hinata was going to do it all not. Including the first years, Kita was about to call them back before he saw what was happening.

Hinata plopped himself down on Oikawa's lap and mumbled a soft, “Sorry”, before kissing Oikawa straight on the lips. Everyone around them had their mouths wide open, including Oikawa who was shocked that Hinata had actually done the dare. Whilst Atsumu being next to Oikawa was taking multiple pictures. As the twin had learned from his great friend Suna, it's always great to have blackmail against your friends, even if it's small. Hinata quickly pulled away, looking incredibly embarrassed and tried getting up. Only to be pulled back down by Oikawa and having their lips reconnected, this time it was Hinata's turn to gasp as Oikawa smirked into the kiss. Atsumu was having a field day, taking tons of pictures and sending it to Kuroo and Terushima. Oikawa finally broke the kiss and bopped Hinata on the nose, who was currently as red as a tomato.

“I had to get my revenge too.” Oikawa smirked, Hinata jumped out of his lap and ran to Sakusa. Embarrassment showed all over his face as he hid behind Sakusa. Atsumu and Kuroo shared a high five, only to be hit in the back of the heads by Yaku whose motherly instincts had kicked in. Some of the first years were sharing looks, while Kita was absolutely fuming with only his eyes showing the feeling.

“That's enough for today, everyone can leave. First years,” Kita turned to face the recruits before continuing, “If you have been accepted, you will receive an email from me or a manager by tomorrow morning. All the information needed will be provided in the email, if you have any questions do not fret about asking a manager.” Kita waved them goodbye as they left, turning back to his teammates and glaring at the three who were currently trying to sneak out. “Everyone can leave,  _ except _ for Oikawa, Kuroo and Atsumu. Yaku, you are welcome to stay if you would like.” The three froze in their positions, Yaku nodding his head as he glared at the three.

Hinata was dragged out by Sakusa, who had also grabbed his stuff and walked him out to his dorm room building. He thanked the germaphobe and said goodbye, dropping his stuff off in his dorm before dashing across the campus to get to Kenmas room. He slammed the door open, startling Kenma so much that he dropped his game.

“Kenma!” Hinata drew out his name, flopping down next to Kenma on his bed and burying his face into the covers. Kenma turned to look at his friend, taking off his headphones and placing them on his nightstand. 

“What happened?” The second year question, running a hand through Hinata's hair as the first year yelled into the pillow. After a few minutes, Hinata sat up and faced Kenma, taking a deep breath before beginning the explanation.

“So basically, I went to practice with Oikawa holding hands, because I was kind of forced and didn't really have a choice. When we arrived there were the first years, and I spotted two of my friends from highschool and had a little chat with them. Anyways after that Kita started working with the first years, and wow was he harsh like he sent so many home.” Hinata paused for a second, taking in a deep breath from speaking so quickly than starting almost a second after.

“So yeah, I was hanging around my teammates and we were all bored. I noticed a few strangers, Oikawa, Atusumu, Kuroo, Terushima and Bokuto were playing a game so I asked to join in, and obviously they let me. The game was truth or dare, at first the game was fine since Bokuto dared Terushima, well tried to since Terushima chose truth, and then Terushima dared Kuroo to take most of his clothes off. Which gained the attention of Kita-san and a few first years. Then Kuroo turned to me and was like ‘I dare you to kiss Oikawa’ and I was freaking out.” Kenma froze, he was going to kill that rooster head. 

“Wait, wait, wait… Kuroo dared you… to kiss Oikawa… Your little crush…?” Kenma sussed out, glancing back to Hinata who was furiously blushing. Hinata nodded.

“Yeah well… It wasn't just Kuroo, it was obvious that he and Atsumu were planning something after I chose dare. And if i didn't do the dare then i would be humiliated in front of the team so i did it quickly.” Kenma was staring wide eyed at Hinata, he thought the story was finished but the short male continued. “But then Oikawa pulled me back in his lap as I got up to leave and kissed me straight on my mouth, saying something about revenge and then I ran away to Sakusa.” Hinata never thought he would see Kenma so surprised, the gamers eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. Hinata lightly chuckled, covering his flustered face in his hands.

“Well first off, that rooster head is going to die…” Kenma muttered under his breath, glaring across at the other bed in the room, Second off, at least you know Oikawa likes you back.” With that sentence Hinata shot up and stared at Kenma.

“N… No! We don't know that, remember he said it was revenge! He probably just did it in a.. Uh… friendly way!” Kenma glanced dispointaly at Hinata, the fact that this kid was so oblivious to feelings shocked him.

“Since when do friends kiss each other, Shouyou?” Hinata dug his face into his pillow.

“I don't know…” His voice was muffled by the pillow, as Kenma let out a laugh.


	5. College Party (TW, This chapter contains sexual harrasment/attempted rape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry to my bby Hinata, but i wanted to make the story more interesting so why not add some traumatic tea to bring the two together.
> 
> Just a heads up, ive never written anything like this before so sorry if some bits are confusinig and what not. Also in the future, somethings might also be incorrect but thatll be fine so just ignore it.
> 
> and did i stuff up the chapters twice? Yes i did. Smartest person alive right here-

A few weeks had passed since the truth or dare incident, no one spoke a word about it. Not even Kuroo, Atsumu or Oikawa. The night of the incident Oikawa had come back to their shared dorm looking absolutely petrified, no one will ever know what Yaku and Kita did to those three to teach them a lesson, but it obviously was enough to scare them. The only words spoken that night were a small good night by the two before they went to bed. Hinata had fully joined the team now, practicing with them everyday and joking around with his teammates, though he was still getting flustered whenever Oikawa talked to him. His lessons have also been pretty simple, his schedule actually wasn't that difficult. It consisted of him going to all of his classes, then attending training and afterwards doing whatever homework or assignments he had been given for the day.

Everything was going normal until Bokuto and Kuroo burst into practice late one day with huge smirks plastered across their faces. Everyone was glancing at the two with a questioning glance, including Hinata.

“Alright boys, listen up! There's a party being hosted by some popular kids this weekend, it's going to be awesome! There's going to be drinks and everything. We  _ have  _ to go.” Kuroo spoke, Bokuto nodding furiously. The mention of a party got the other three playboys excited, who wouldn't get excited at the chance to get drunk on the weekend? Kita ignored the boys, he had gotten used to the constant partying of the group. Normally resolving around Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Terushima and Atsumu, who sometimes dragged some of their other teammates along. Hinata was slightly standing dumbfounded, he had never attended a college party before, and he had definitely never been to one that involved alcohol before.

“Shou-chan!” Hinata was drawn out of his thoughts by being surrounded by the playboys of the team, he stepped back a bit to try and get some personal space. “You have to come to the party with us! It'll be fun!” Oikawa stated, a smirk plastered on his face as always. Hinata awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh.. I kind of… Have never been to a party that actually involves alcohol.” Looking around at the shocked faces of his teammates, not just the playboys but everyone who was listening in on the conversation as well. “I have drank alcohol before though! I just haven't been to a party with it…” He mumbled the last part. Oikawa came up behind him and slung his arm over the younger boy's shoulder. This had just become a normal thing for the two, Oikawa would normally grab his hand and they would walk to classes with each other together. The blush never died down on Hinata's part, but he eventually got used to it and always made up excuses. Anyone who saw the two for the first time would probably think that they were dating, even some of their teammates used to think they were dating before they cleared everything up.

“Well! Shouyou-kun, we are going to show you the best party of your life.” Atsumu chuckled, sharing a look with Terushima and Kuroo. Why must they always plan something? Hinata nodded his head and headed back off to practice, excited for the party. Nothing would go wrong, since he would be with his friends. Or so he thought.

  
  


The next day Hinata had slept in due to it being the weekend, trying to get to sleep the night before was a horror as he had so much adrenaline pumping due to the excitement for the party. Most of the day went by quickly, he studied for a few hours after on a test that was coming up, along with doing a few assignments once he had gotten bored. Afterwards he went to go and hang out with Kenma for the rest of the day. Heading back to his dorm at six to meet with Oikawa. Who, as always, was already sitting down on his bed. Dressed and ready, Hinata slightly rolled his eyes at the latter. The man had somehow always beat the redhead to the room, even when Oikawa’s classes went on later than his own. Shouyou quickly hopped in the shower and got changed, chucking on some jeans and a random white top. Since it was just a college party he wouldn't have to dress up all fancy, if they were actually going to a restaurant of some sort then he would have worn something that wasn't so casual. He stepped out of the bathroom and was met with Oikawa walking over to him and grabbing his hand, dragging him out of the room and down the hall.

“Hey Shou-chan?” Oikawa spoke in a more serious tone, which surprised the shorter male as he was normally more cheerful and always cracking jokes. Hinata hummed in response to inform that he was listening as he continued. “Make sure to stay near me, college parties can normally get… Rowdy… and I wouldn't want you getting stuck in a situation where you could get hurt.” Oikawa stated, continuing to look forward and not turning to face Hinata. Which was a good thing, as the younger was completely red.

“Alright Oikawa-san, i'll try and stay with you the whole time.” Hinata smiled, watching Oikawa nod in response as they turned the corner and met up with the other guys. What surprised Hinata was that there weren't only volleyball players with the group, a few other college students that were unknown to the shorter male had joined, along with a few other familiar faces being among the group. As they got closer Atsumu turned to face the two with an annoyed face.

“Took yer’ long enough! We have been waiting for ages.” He complained, slightly pouting at the fact that they were going to be arriving at the party late. Hinata looked around and waved towards Osamu and Akaashi, already knowing that they attended the same university as he had run into them during different classes. He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a familiar head of gray hair.

“ _ Suga-san! _ ?” Suga turned around with a slightly surprised face, before waving at the redhead with a happy smile on his face. “I didn't know you went here!?” Hinata slightly shouted, resulting in Suga slightly giggling.

“Nice to see you too Hinata,” He ruffled the younger males hair, before looking at the two hands being connected. Raising an eyebrow at Oikawa, he quickly turned away saying a quick goodbye to Hinata and turning to go back to talking with Akaashi. Oikawa slightly smirked at Mr. Refreshing, at least he didn't question it like the rest of their teammates.

“Huh… Weird…” Hinata mumbled under his breath, as the group started moving towards the gates. Oikawa dragged Shouyou forward, making sure to keep up with his friends. They chatted idly throughout the walk, talking about grades and everyone's different studies. Hinata had learned that the students with scholarships in sports were either studying for athletic helping jobs in the future like he was, or were just taking the required classes to be able to play. Along the way Atsumu had introduced him to multiple different people from the university, to which he smiled and introduced himself. When they had finally reached the party it was seven, the sky was beginning to get dark and Oikawa had let go of Hinata's hand due to the setter running off to get a few drinks. 

The party was being held in a huge shed, there was loud music booming from the inside, which could be heard from a mile away, and already had a few drunk people stumbling around the outside. Along with a few people smoking, taking drugs, or vaping. Hinata felt uncomfortable and ran over to catch up with Oikawa. The group began to disperse, Shouyou still following the taller man around, with his reason being that he was keeping his promise. He totally wasn't absolutely terrified of the people that were currently around them, totally not. Atsumu had headed off with Osamu to join some game, which Shouyou had later found out to be a drinking game. Kuroo was talking to some people near the dance floor, and Terushima was hitting on some girls who were near the bar, which wasn't surprising after what he had done with Kiyoko back in high school. And what was Oikawa doing? Well he was already downing a cocktail, he ordered Hinata something weaker and had the younger take a shot with him. The redhead's face scrunched up a bit and he downed the shot, Oikawa laughed at his response.

“Damn Shouyou, I thought you said you had drank before?” He chuckled, watching the redhead glare at him and grab his drink, downing it in a second without losing eye contact once. He slammed the glass down and licked his lips, sticking his tongue out at the latter. Oikawa doubled over laughing, he was already tipsy from the alcohol that he had. Though not drunk enough to not notice his surroundings. Hinata had turned around to face the rest of the shed, probably watching what the others were doing. 

“This is actually kinda fun to watch.” Shouyou mumbled, staring off at the dance floor. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and turned to look where the shorter male was looking. Only to be met with a drunk Atsumu jamming out on the dance floor with a few other tipsy people, while Bokuto was knocked out on a couch seated next to Akaashi, who was glaring at anyone who walked past. It was hilarious to watch. 

“Want another drink?” Oikawa asked, holding up another shot that the waiter had just poured. Hinata had noticed the way that the waiter was checking the setter out, it made the anger fume up inside him. To which he didn't understand, since Oikawa was not his to be protective of. Shouyou downed the drink and realised he had to pee, which isn't surprising knowing about his horrible bladder since his high school days. The redhead stood up and excused himself, leaving Oikawa watching his retreating back as he headed towards the bathroom. To his surprise it was empty, he would've thought there would be a knocked out guy on the floor or at least vomit in one of the corners, but it was surprisingly clean.

Hinata did his business and was zipping up his zipper as he heard the door slam open and someone stumble in. Waiting a second before exiting the stall, as he stepped out there was a drunk man leaning on the wall. Slightly shrugging off the fact that the man was acting weird with the evidence that the man had been drinking, the shorter male had chosen to not pay much attention to him as he washed his hands and dried them. Going to head towards the door before the man stuck out his arm and blocked the exit. Shouyou looked up at the man, confusion clearly shown on his face as the man didn't move to do anything else and just stood there glancing at the redhead.

“Um… Excuse me… Can i please get by?” He mumbled, what the guy did next was definitely not what Shouyou had expected. The man did move his arm, but as the smaller male moved towards the door he was grabbed by the collar and slammed into the far wall. Hitting his head against the hard surface, the dizziness took over for a second and the alcohol that he had drank before was not helping his throbbing headache. Just as Hinata regained his composer and tried to move away from the wall, the man came over and grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head with one hand. Shouyou struggled against the man's brute strength. “Sir, what are you doing?” He tried incredibly hard not to sound terrified, but his voice betrayed him and squeaked, resulting in the man slightly smirking.

“Y’know, you're actually kinda cute for a guy…” The creep mumbled, tightening his grip on Shouyous arms as the latter tried to escape again. The pain searing up in his wrist as he struggled. 

This could not be happening. No way… He made a promise to Oikawa and broke it. Now he's stuck in a bathroom with some creepy guy who wouldn't let him go. 

Nothing worked against the stronger male, what pissed Shouyou off the most was the fact that the man seemed to be enjoying watching the latter struggle against his grasp. Hinata tried incredibly hard to keep the fear out of his eyes, he didn't want his attacker to enjoy this anymore than he currently was. His attempts were useless as the man chuckled in front of him before bending down to be eye level with the shorter male. Hinata froze for a second, wondering what the guy was planning. 

The creep smirked, it was disgusting with the hint of alcohol lingering in his breath. He leant forward and forced their mouths to connect. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as Shouyou thrashed around again trying to get away from the unwanted touch, he didn't want this. It felt absolutely disgusting and he hated it so much, he pressed his lips together as tight as he could, clamping his teeth as well. The man seemed disappointed as he tried multiple times to try and gain entry into Shouyous mouth, biting his lip over and over again trying to get him to gasp or open his mouth. The creep slightly growled, resorting to groping the redheads ass and causing him to gasp into the kiss. The man instantly took the chance and slid his tongue in Shouyous mouth. Hinata yelped out loud, it was gross. He could feel the man moving his tongue all around the insides of his mouth, the taste of the alcohol that remained in the man's breath making it to the short males throat.

Hinata felt the creep smirking into the forced kiss, eventually giving up and pulling away to look at the mess in front of him. Shouyou was, infact, a complete mess. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy along with his bottom having a slight bit of blood dripping from where the man had bit him. The creep smiled at the redhead, moving his hand from Shouyou’s ass towards his belt. Hinata's eyes went wide as the man began playing with the buckle on his belt, suddenly thrashing around again trying to be free of his grasp. There were definitely going to be bruises located on his wrist tomorrow.

“Let go of me you creep!” Shouyou kneed the guy straight in the crotch, the latter instantly moving his hands to the area in pain. Taking the chance Hinata jumped, running straight for the door, slightly smiling as he was finally escaping this hell. That smile fell as he was once again grabbed by the collar, but this time thrown to the floor underneath the man. The dizziness had come back as he looked up at the asshole currently pinning his hands above his head on the stone cold floor. 

“Shouldn't have done that, cutie.” The creep muttered, raising a hand and punching Hinata square in the cheek. The redhead yelped at the sudden hit, trying to move his hands once again. The man moved his hand over where a red mark was currently forming, slightly smirking at his work. He moved back to sit on Shouyou’s legs, tightening his grip on the latters arms as he unbuckled Hinata's belt and began pulling down the shorter man's pants. Hinata screamed for help, only for the guy to slap him across the face in the same spot where he punched him. Doing nothing but crying as the man moved back up to his boxers, hot tears fell down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. 

Just as the creep had dug his fingers into the waistband of the redheads boxers the door slammed open and Hinata felt the weight over top of him being pulled off instantly. Before looking over at whatever happened he quickly pulled his pants up as a try for comfort, he still felt as uncomfortable as before. Sighing, he turned to see Oikawa on top of the man with a murderous gaze, constantly punching him over and over again. Tears swelled up in Hinata's eyes as he let out a cry, collapsing onto the floor as his legs gave in and drawing Oikawa's attention away from the man. The setter got up and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the creep before slamming the latters head into the floor and knocking him out cold. Oikawa ran over to Hinata and hugged him, the redhead flinching at the touch before relaxing. Placing soft kisses on the top of the shorter man's head as he let him cry it out.

“I'm so sorry… Im so, so, so sorry… “ Shouyou cried, pausing in between to cough and take in a deep breath. “I should have stayed with you… I feel disgusting…” He stuttered, leaning into Oikawa's shoulder as he cried. It hurt Tooru so much to see Hinata in so much pain, the younger had obviously just been through a lot and needed to be somewhere else. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He spoke softly, hiding his disgust for the man behind them. Shouyou nodded, resulting in Oikawa flaring up with anger as the shorter male looked up at him and noticed the bruise forming on his face. Oikawa lifted his hand, slowly moving it to Hinata's cheek and rubbing the area. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this at all. The redhead hid his face back into Oikawa's shoulder, going back into a fit of tears.

Oikawa let Shouyou cry a bit more, before picking him up in a bridal hold and heading out the bathroom. Glaring over his shoulder at the disgusting asshole who did this, as much as he would love to pound his ass into the ground, Hinata was more important. He had a photo of the man which could be handed over to the police once they went to them, as for now he was taking Hinata home. Shouyou leant into Oikawa's shoulder again, trying to hide his face as he cried non-stop tears. Dodging multiple drunk people and heading towards the door he stopped as he heard a familiar group of people. Kuroo, being the only sober one of the group, ran up to them with Bokuto and Atsumu close behind. All three looked at Hinata who was currently breaking down in Oikawa's shirt, clenching the fabric in his fist. Bokuto and Atsumus' originally cheerful expression dropped in an instant, looking over at the short male with concerned filled eyes. 

“Hinata…” Kuroo mumbled as he patted Hinata's head, stepping back and turning towards Oikawa. “You head back, I'll take these two back in ten minutes so that you and Hinata won't be disturbed by them.” Oikawa nodded, heading out the door with Hinata in his arms. The latter slightly calming down every few moments before completely breaking down. Tooru could feel his shirt getting damper by the second, but he didn't mind. As he said before, Hinata was the most important thing right now. 

  
  


As they arrived at their dorm, Oikawa continued to hold Hinata who had tired himself out with all his crying. Staring out with nothing showing in his eyes as Oikawa unlocked the door, putting Hinata down on his bed before turning and going to lock the door behind them.

Hinata's mind had gone blank, he tried so hard to not think about everything that happened in that moment. As Oikawa left the bed Hinata cradled his arms around himself, feeling absolutely disgusting. Even though the man hadn't fully touched him, it still felt absolutely revolting. He felt dirty, the feeling just wouldn't go away. Another tear rolled down his cheeks as he slightly cradled himself, Oikawa looking at him with pity. Noticing the way Hinata flinched a bit as he got closer. He slowed his pace and made his way over to the bed, stopping just at the edge and leaning down.

“Do you want a shower? I'll help you, you won't have to be alone.” Shouyou nodded his head, slightly flinching as Oikawa put out his hand. Slowly taking it, he was pulled off the bed and taken into the bathroom, Oikawa got undressed to his boxers first. He didn't want the redhead to feel anymore uncomfortable than he already did. “We can both stay in our boxers, you don't have to be the only one in the shower.” 

Hinata paused for a second before nodding. Slightly tearing up as he pulled off his top, it seemed like every action he did hurt him. Oikawa hated the pain in his eyes, the latter was truly suffering with this. The setter really wanted to help Hinata as he watched him stop at his pants and rub his fingers across them, but that could cause the shorter male to freak out which Oikawa definitely didn't want.

“You're doing great, don't worry you're safe. I'm here for you.” Oikawa encouraged, making sure to keep his distance. Hinata sighed, closing his eyes completely and quickly pulling down his pants, leaving him bare in his boxers. He almost instantly covered himself with his arms, fighting to keep the tears in his eyes. “Alright, i'm coming over to you now.” Oikawa warned, stepping closer to the younger male and slowly reaching for his hand. Turning on the shower and softly pulling Hinata in. Even though both men were clean, it was obvious to Oikawa that Hinata felt disgusted by what happened, he had hoped that a shower might help the male calm down.

“I'm going to wash you now alright? Just focus on me and ignore your thoughts.” Shouyou nodded his head, slightly flinching as Oikawa got to work. Oikawa made sure to scrub every part of Hinata's body, except for the more sensitive spots as now really wasn't the time for that. After Tooru had finished rinsing off the soap Hinata had begun to shiver, to which he placed a soft kiss on his forehead and mumbled sweet nothings. Turning off the shower and drying Hinata with a towel that he had prepared beforehand, handing him his pajamas and turning to face the wall as the latter changed. Drying himself as he waited for Hinata to finish, quickly changing his underwear underneath the towel wrapped around his waist and pulling on some loose shorts and a top. He turned to Hinata who still had his arms wrapped around his body.

“Don't freak out, i'm just picking you up.” Oikawa mumbled, moving to Hinata and picking him up softly in his arms. He walked out of the bathroom with a quick flip of the switch, the wet clothing could be dealt with the next day. Hinata clenched onto Oikawa's top, tears were not falling but the look in his eyes could tell anyone that he certainly was not ok. Oikawa set Hinata down on the bed, tucking him in before sitting next to him and running a hand through his wet hair. The smaller male seemed to calm down at this action, closing his eyes and snuggling into his blankets. Oikawa smiled to himself, getting up to turn off the light and turning on the lamp. Once he got back he noticed Hinata shaking once again, to which he jumped over and grabbed his hand. The redhead froze for a second before another tear slipped down his cheek.

“Oikawa…” Hinata mumbled, Oikawa turned to look at the back of his head. Shouyou continued to face the wall as he spoke.

“Yes Shouyou?” Oikawa noticed how Hinata calmed at his name being said, slightly squeezing his hand tighter as the shorter male continued.

“Please don't leave… I don't want to be alone right now…” Shouyou stumbled out, obviously slightly embarrassed at what he was asking. Oikawa softened as he realised what the younger was saying and slightly chuckled.

“I don't plan on leaving Shouyou.” He paused for a second before grabbing the covers. “I'm coming in.” Oikawa mumbled as he hopped in the bed, watching as Hinata shuffled closer to the wall so that he could fit. Deciding to leave the light on incase Shouyou woke up during the night he slowly moved his hand over the red head's waist. Noticing how the latter instantly froze. Oikawa quickly withdrawn his hand, looking down at Hinata.

“I'm so sorry, i thought it would be fine. But if you're uncomfortable then just tell me, I don't want to hurt you. Im sor-” Tooru was cut off by a small chuckle from the male in front of him.

“It's fine Tooru, just… warn me next time…” He mumbled tiredly as he leant back down on the pillow. Grabbing Oikawa's hand and pulling it over his waist as he slowly fell asleep. The redhead had no idea how flustered Oikawa was at hearing him call him ‘Tooru’. Smiling as he heard Hinata drifting off peacefully in front of him.

“Goodnight Shouyou, I love you…” Oikawa mumbled the last part, thinking that Shouyou was sound asleep. Though the latter completely heard what Tooru had said and was now smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit quick, i understand that Hinata would probably want to have more recovery time but i got impatient and wanted to write the lovey dovey stuff (And some jokes with the team) so yeah.
> 
> This Chapter contains more fluff (It does have mentions of the previous chapters so sorry), and the next chapter contains a bit of fun with the team.
> 
> By the way they do go to the police station in this chapter, and im sorry about how i wrote it. I dont really know what happens and didnt try too hard on that part sicne i wanted to get to the interesting parts again, so ignore it if it doesnt make sense or isnt correct. Sorry again <3

Throughout the night Hinata had woken up multiple times due to nightmares. He would try to jump out of bed, yelling things like ‘No!’ or ‘Stop!’ and shaking non-stop as he backed up into the wall. Oikawa woke up everytime, quickly jumping out of bed and calming Shouyou down. Repeatedly telling the younger male that he was safe, that no one was going to hurt him and that it was just a nightmare. It horrified Oikawa that Hinata had to go through this, all because they had dragged him to some stupid party. The two got a little bit of sleep, but were not looking forward to the next day. Tooru had messaged his and Shouyou’s professors the night before, informing them of the night's events and asking to be with the redhead throughout his classes. All of them agreed straight away, feeling horrible for the first year, but on the condition that Oikawa kept up with his own classes.

The alarm went off next to the bed, Oikawa groaned and hit it, turning it off instantly. He mumbled incoherent words as he looked at Shouyou cuddling into his side. A blush formed on his face before noticing the bruise from the night before, it had gotten darker and bigger over night. The guy had obviously not been holding back any strength, which pissed Tooru off. He clenched his fist, calming himself as Shouyou’s eyes shot open and he quickly looked around, smiling as he spotted Oikawa.

“Heh… Morning…” He mumbled, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his face. Oikawa leant forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, this had happened multiple times that night as well, since it seemed to calm Shouyou down. At first he would always flinch, but now he just leant towards the latter.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Oikawa mumbled, pulling away from Shouyou and hopping out of bed with a quick stretch. “Are you still ok with going to your classes today?” Tooru shot Hinata a questioning look, watching as a small smile appeared on his face. It amazed Oikawa that Shouyou could somehow still smile after what had happened last night.

“You're going to be with me, so I think I'll be fine…” The shorter male mumbled, hopping out of the bed and digging up some casual clothes for the day. Oikawa didn't miss the look in his eyes, he was scared about what was going to happen. The whole team probably knew what had happened, due to one drunk Bokuto and one drunk Atsumu. Hinata didn't blame the two though, they didn't know what they were doing. As Hinata pulled out a top and some sweatpants, he felt someone grab his hand. Slightly flinching as he calmed himself and repeated in his head that it was Tooru, not that man. Shouyou turned to face the third year, watching as he lifted a hand and softly brushed his thumb over the bruise.

“Come on, i'll put some makeup over it so less people ask you questions.” Hinata nodded his head as Tooru pulled him into the bathroom. Quickly chucking on the top and pants before Oikawa got to work. It surprised the redhead how Oikawa knew how to do make up so well, he didn't even have to search anything up and just got straight to work. 

Once Oikawa had finished covering the bruise he flicked the others nose, resulting in Hinata falling back a bit in surprise. Both males let out small giggles before getting up and getting ready for the day. Hinata chucked on a jumper and some shoes, going to grab his books only to be stopped by Oikawa who picked them up before him.

“I can carry them for you today.” He had mumbled, Hinata smiled at how thoughtful the setter was being. As he waited for Oikawa to finish getting ready, he felt a _ping_ go off in his pocket. Pulling out the phone and being shocked by all the messages, most were from Kenma who was completely freaking out asking where he was and if he was safe. But there were a few from his teammates and professors, Hinata had seen when Oikawa had emailed them but he didnt expect them to act like this. Slightly chuckling at his friend's ways he pocketed his phone, walking up to Oikawa and grabbing his hand. Hinata took a deep breath before exiting the room, Tooru tightened his grip as to comfort the latter.

They walked down the halls towards Shouyou’s first class, not saying any words but just enjoying each other's company. Hinata was glad that he accepted Oikawa's help, there were a few stares but they were mostly due to the holding hands, not the massive bruises that were on his face. 

They stopped in front of the door to the classroom, Hinata knew that he was going to be stormed with questions by his friends who attended the same class as him. Taking another deep breath as Oikawa opened the door and dragged him in, he made sure to keep his head down as he allowed the second year to take him to a seat. Once they stopped he looked up to see a furious Kenma sitting next to a worried looking Kuroo, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he sat down in the seat. Once Hinata had shuffled over to Kuroo, Oikawa had slipped into the seat. Handing Shouyou his books and keeping their hands intertwined as they sat together. Sure the moment was kinda sweet for the moment, that was until Kenma spoke up.

“Ok explain now, I got a shitty explanation from Kuroo and i want to know _exactly_ what happened.” Kenma glared, watching as both Hinata and Oikawa tensed under his gaze. Kuroo gave a light chuckle as Hinata pouted towards him, the rooster hair didn't intend on telling his friend anything once they got back, but was bombarded with questions and threats as Kenma knew something had gone wrong. Oikawa softly squeezed Shouyou’s hand to try and give some encouragement as he began explaining.

“Well… Uh…” He mumbled, turning to look at the ground. “While we were at the party I got harassed…” Kenma's gaze turned murderous, as Kuroo slightly moved over the opposite direction. He was terrified of the gamer once he got into one of these moods, it was best to avoid him at all cost.

“Sexually harassed.” Oikawa added on, a bit mad that Hinata was telling the complete truth to his best friend. Shouyou turned to look at Tooru with tears beginning to form in his eyes, the latter pulling Hinata closer and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Kuroo was staring with his mouth wide open, while Kenma was beyond pissed.

“What happened?” This time it was Kuroo who spoke, Kenma seemed to have stopped functioning as he was just glaring off into nowhere. Hinata slightly clenched Oikawa's shirt as he held in the tears, not turning to look towards the two as he continued.

“When we arrived there it was fine, me and Oikawa had a few small drinks just for fun and we watched you guys messing around with other people. After a few minutes I realised that I needed to go to the bathroom…” He paused for a second, feeling a slight tear roll down his cheek, Oikawa raised his hand and wiped it away. Avoiding smudging the make up. Hinata took a deep breath before continuing, “So I excused myself and headed to the bathroom, when… when I entered it was empty, so I did my business and was about to leave as the door slammed open…” Shouyou sniffled, Oikawa tightening his grip on his hand. Kuroo was listening whole heartedly, not paying attention to the setter beside him who’s rage was growing by the second.

“I waited a second before exiting, because I thought it was just some guy needing to use the bathroom. When I unlocked the cubicle he was just leaning on a wall, slightly watching me as I went to go and wash my hands. As I tried to exit he stuck his arm out and blocked the way, I asked him to move. Which he did but…” Oikawa was now fully listening now, he hadn't asked Shouyou about what had happened the night before as he was worried about setting him off. “As I went to leave he grabbed the back of my collar and threw me into the wall, I hit my head so I was slowly getting dizzier by the second.” Hinata rubbed the back of his head as he explained what happened. Now Kenma wasn't the only one who was fuming with rage, both Kuroo and Oikawa were mad.

“And yeah… He pinned me to the wall and forced me into a kiss…” His voice began to crack as he continued, Oikawa resting his head on top of Hinatas. “The guy tried to add tongue but I refused so… h… he grabbed my ass…” Another tear fell down, but Hinata let it as he could barely hold it in. “That's when I gasped and he put his tongue in…” The sentence drifted off as Hinata sniffed again, before starting again. “It was disgusting… I could taste the remains of alcohol in his breath…” He mumbled the last part, beginning to shake at the resurfacing memories.

“Hey… Hey… You're doing great, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to…” Oikawa mumbled, pressing another soft kiss on Hinata's head. The first year shook his head, looking up at Oikawa with teary eyes.

“No, I want them to know…” He smiled as his voice slightly cracked, wiping his eyes before continuing. “The man then moved his hand to my belt… Which is where I freaked out and kneed him in the crotch. I thought I would be able to get away but he just threw me on the ground and pinned my hands to the floor again.” Kenma crawled over Kuroo to get to Hinata, enveloping the latter in a hug as he began to shake more furiously. “He then… punched me in the face… Oikawa covered the bruise with makeup though, so that people wouldn't ask me questions…” Hinata's voice cracked multiple times as he spoke, forcing a mile as he mentioned Oikawas name. “He tried again to get my… pants off… but Oikawa came in and stopped him…” 

By the time Hinata finished explaining, the tears falling down his cheeks were flowing. Kenma was slightly shaking as he hugged his best friend trying to comprehend how much the redhead had been through. Oikawa had leaned back a bit, still clutching Hinata's hand though. Kuroo was looking at Hinata with pure corners in his eyes.

“I'm so sorry Shouyou… That shouldn't have happened to you… you didn't deserve that…” Kenma muttered, digging his face into Shouyou’s shoulder. Hinata smiled as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Heh… I love you guys so much…” He mumbled, leaning into the hug and snuggling his head into Kenmas shoulder. For the rest of the lecture, Oikawa decided to help Hinata with his work the whole time. Whilst Kuroo and Kenma were constantly checking that he was ok, which he found absolutely adorable as the two normally weren't like that. The rest of the day went by pretty well too, a few of his closest teammates had ruffled his hair in the hallways and had idle chats with him. Kita said that both him and Oikawa would be excused from practice for a few days, so that Hinata had time to recover. To which Hinata replied with a smile and nodding his head towards the captain.

“Shouyou, it's time to go…” Oikawa mumbled, grabbing their stuff and pulling Hinata out of his seat. The final lesson of the day had finished, the make up was still there but had slightly faded during the day. Still not many noticed the mark, as they were focusing on other things. Hinata slightly gulped as they headed to their shared dorm, dumping their stuff on one of the desks before quickly grabbing a few things. Oikawa dragged Shouyou into the bathroom to quickly scrub off the make up. This was what Hinata had been dreading for the whole day, everyone who knew what had happened encouraged him to go to the police, including Oikawa who was constantly nagging him about it. In the end Shouyou had given in as Oikawa was trying to convince him during lunch. Just before they left Tooru went through his phone, deleting some things that Hinata suspected he didn't want other people seeing. Letting out a light giggle as he pocketed his phone and extended his hand towards the redhead.

Shouyou smiled before lightly taking the hand and being led out of the hall. Oikawa had given him a scarf to draw less attention to the bruise on their way there, they hopped on a bus once they exited the building and sat down together. Hinata leaned onto Oikawa's shoulder and closed his eyes, he was exhausted after everything that happened that day. The lack of sleep from the night before didn't help. Oikawa enjoyed the affection he was receiving from Shouyou, if everything had gone better than he could have admitted his feelings to him the other night, but obviously everything had to go to shit. Was Oikawas plan to get both him and Shouyou drunk so that they both could confess their feelings without caring? Maybe. Was it a dumb plan? Yes. 

The bus pulled to a stop as Oikawa woke Hinata up and grabbed his hand once again, pulling the latter out of the bus and fixing up his scarf. They held hands as they walked down the street, on the way there Tooru had noticed a fair few restaurants and other shops that he planned to take Shouyou to afterwards. The two received a few glares from some passerbyers, and some people glanced a little too long at Shouyou once they noticed the bruise on his face. Tooru glared back at anyone who was going to challenge the two, he wasn't going to let Hinata worry about anything else other than where they were going. Slightly tightening his grip as they pulled to a stop in front of the police station. Hinata took a deep breath before turning to Oikawa and smiling, Tooru returned the smile as they entered the building. Walking straight up to reception and talking with the lady, who looked up immediately and noticed the bruises on Hinata's face. She eyes Oikawa suspiciously before speaking.

“Hello, what's your reason for coming to Tokyo prefectures police station.” She mumbled, typing quickly on her keyboard. Stopping only to quickly make eye contact with the shorter male. Oikawa knew it would be too much to ask for Hinata to speak, so instead he took over.

“Hello, we are here to report a sexual harassment and attempted rape.” The fact that Oikawa spoke so confidently slightly frightened Hinata, he flinched as the lady looked at him. 

“Alright, go to room 103, an officer will be with you eventually.” She mumbled, shooting a sorry glance towards the redhead. Oikawa nodded and thanked the lady, tugging at Hinata's hand as he headed towards the hallway.

“It'll be fine ok, these people are going to help you.” He spoke softly, turning to Shouyou and grabbing his jaw softly to turn his gaze towards him. “I promise I'll never let something like that happen again.” He mumbled under his breath, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the latter's forehead before turning to walk down the hall again. Oikawa stopped in front of a door and entered, sitting Hinata down first and sitting right next to him with their hands intertwined. Shouyou smiled towards Oikawa, he was still terrified but he was happy that he had Tooru here with him. Going by himself would have been impossible, he wouldn't be able to be alone while doing this. 

Eventually someone entered the room, introducing themselves and asking for an explanation of what happened in the night. Hinata started first, taking a deep breath before recounting everything that happened that night. Including how Oikawa had beat up the man in the process of escaping, showing the bruises on his face from where he had been punched once he finished.

The police officer nodded before turning to Oikawa and asking him to give an explanation of what happened with his side of the story. Tooru nodded and started off from where they were drinking, he mentioned how he noticed some creep go in the bathroom straight after Shouyou, but had decided to wait a bit before investing. Once he saw the door slightly open but then was slammed shut immediately after he started to head over, wanting to see if everything was ok. Explaining that he had seen Shouyou pinned to the floor with some man who clearly had more strength over top of him, without thinking about the consequences he had run forward and began kicking the man's ass. As he finished the explanation he remembered the picture and pulled out his phone, opening the camera app and handing it to the police officer. He thanked the two and informed them that they would receive a message from the station once everything was sorted out, turning to apologise to Oikawa with the reasoning that they needed the phone for evidence. Oikawa smiled and said he didn't mind, waving goodbye as they exited the building.

“Good job in there Shouyou…” Hinata smiled as he heard his name being spoken, “I'm proud of you.” Oikawa had turned around and poked him in the nose, making Shouyou scrunch up his face and glare playfully at the setter. “Now that's over, I saw an ice cream shop on the way here. Do you want some?” Hinata jumped at the idea of ice cream.

“Yes! I'd love some cookies and cream! I haven't had any in ages!” He dragged out the word ages, giggling softly as he finished his sentence. Oikawa chuckled softly as he led Hinata to the small shop. It may have been small but it looked great, it wasn't too fancy and wasn't too bland. The shop had seemed to be perfect, with great lightning and tons of flavours to choose from. Shouyou ran up to the counter as soon as they stepped inside, acting like a child as he looked at all the flavours. “Wow!” The server behind the counter let out a small chuckle as she watched the kid glancing around, noticing Oikawa and slightly smirking. Tooru was the only one to notice though, to which he returned with his own signature smirk and put his finger to his lip, signalling her to keep quiet. 

  
Hinata was still excitedly looking around at the flavours before he froze and began to pout, Oikawa shot him a questioning glance as he walked over the latter.

“I forgot my wallet.” He whined, earning a light chuckle from Oikawa. Hinata raised an eyebrow towards the third year, who pulled out his wallet and grinned towards him.

“Why would I make you pay on a date I invited you out to?” Tooru smirked as Hinata's face grew red, he hid it in his hands for a second before looking back up. The waiter cooed a bit in the background as she watched the interaction.

“I'm paying you back one day!” He announced, “But now i really want ice cream…” Hinata paused for a second, glancing at a few of the flavours before looking up at the waiter with a cheerful smile. “Can I please have one scoop of cookies and cream… Oh and one of salted caramel!” the waiter nodded as she started on the ice cream, dumping the scoops in before turning towards Oikawa. 

“I'll just have a scoop of mint please.” Once again the waiter nodded and got to work, Hinata shot him a disgusted look.

“ _Mint_?! Thats gross.” He muttered, licking his ice cream as he watched the waiter hand Oikawa his. Tooru shot the younger another smirk as he flicked him on the forehead.

“You’re gross.” Hinata pouted as Oikawa grabbed his free hand and left the shop.

“Have a good night! Good luck!” The waiter had shouted as they left, Hinata looked at Oikawa confused, while the setter just shrugged. He knew exactly what she had been initiating, but he wasn't one to ruin the mood.

Both boys walked to a park located nearby, sitting down on a bench and enjoying their ice creams. Hands still interlaced as Hinata scoffed down one of the scoops of ice cream. Oikawa glanced at him with a shocked look on his face, the latter only having eaten half of his ice cream.

“Damn Hinata…” He mumbled as he licked his ice cream again, Shouyou lightly giggled as he continued to eat his own.

“Mmm…” If Oikawa still had his phone he would have taken a picture of the redhead, he looked adorable as he scoffed down the ice cream. Licking his lips once he was finished and turned to watch as Oikawa ate the last of his. 

“Thank you again Oikawa, that was one of the best ice creams I've ever had!” Oikawa chuckled in response, licking his lips for the remains of the mint ice cream. 

“No problem, i didn't mind hanging out with you at all. I mean it was our little date.” He smirked again as Shouyou hid his face before the blush could creep up. 

“Why do you keep calling it a date… We aren't even together…” The latter mumbled into his hand, still hiding his face. Oikawa lightly chuckled as he removed Shouyous hands from his face and grabbed his jaw. Softly tilting it up so that his eyes met his gaze.

“Well Shouyou… Then why don't we change that…” He mumbled, watching as Shouyou opened his mouth to question what Oikawa had meant. He took the chance, leaning forward in an instant. Tooru felt Shouyou freeze underneath him, worried that he had gone too fast he went to pull back. Only to be stopped by Hinata leaning into the kiss, he smiled against the others lips as he lifted his hand to run it through the shorter males hair. To Hinata the kiss felt perfect, it had scared him at first but then he realised that it wasn't the same as the kiss he shared with the man. He enjoyed this kiss with Oikawa, not minding the mint that lingered in his breath. He didn't mind the hand going through his orange hair as they kissed.

After a few minutes sitting like this, Shouyou broke the kiss. Being met with a smirking, but blushing, Oikawa. He lightly chuckled as he placed a quick kiss on the others lips.

“I'd love that, _Tooru_.” Shouyou mumbled, pushing some stray hairs behind Oikawa's ears. The other smiled and pulled Hinata in for a hug, the latter snuggling into his shoulder as they sat there.

“Now as much as I'm enjoying this.” Oikawa paused for a second as Shouyou looked up to meet his gaze. “We need to get back and get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow.” Hinata nodded his head as they headed out of the park, retaking the bus and arriving back at their room.

Once they had arrived back in their room, Oikawa pulled out a phone from his nightstand. Hinata assumed it was a spare as the man somehow always had to have his phone on him to keep up with his twitter and Instagram feed. Shouyou was the first to have a shower, once he had finished he realized he had forgotten to take a top into the bathroom with him. Slightly rolling his eyes as he pulled up his pants and chucked the dirty washing away, he exited the room as Oikawa entered. Noticing the way Tooru’s eyes travelled down his half naked body. Once the door of the bathroom was shut Hinata noticed a clean top on Oikawa's bed, not being bothered to go through his stuff, he stole the top. The thing was obviously too big for him, it could literally be a dress for the shorter male, it showed off half his collar bone and went mid-way down his thigh. Hinata slightly giggled as Oikawa exited and saw him sitting on his bed in his top, before Shouyou knew what he was doing Oikawa had pulled out his phone and taken multiple pictures. In response the redhead dramatically gasped, throwing a pillow at the latter. Once they calmed down Shouyou looked at the ground and began to play with the hem of the stolen shirt.

“Hey Oikawa… Can we sleep together again…” He mumbled, ignoring Oikawa's little chuckle, not daring to look up. He jumped slightly as Oikawa pushed him onto the bed and tucked him in, before jumping in right next to him. Unlike the night before, Hinata continued to face Oikawa instead of the wall. Enjoying looking at his face as he got comfortable. Oikawa wrapped an arm around his waist like the night before, as he leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Shouyous lips.

  
“By the way… Call me Tooru… I like how it sounds when you say my name.” Hinata slightly blushed as he nodded.  
  
“Sure, _Tooru_.” Oikawa smiled before turning around to place his phone on the desk and turn off the lamp. Once he had he turned back around, snuggling closer to Shouyou, who didn't mind at all.


	7. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyyy <3

Oikawa smiled as he woke up with Hinata snuggled up in his arms, that night there weren't any nightmares. It was actually relaxing for the two, maybe it was since they were in each other's presence. Slowly reaching over to grab his phone, careful not to wake up Hinata who was still sleeping on his chest, he turned it on and replied to a few messages. Relooking at the pictures he took last night before taking a selfie with Shouyou sleeping. The bruises on his face have started to clear up a bit, Tooru was still doing his makeup though to avoid unwanted attention from their peers. As he took one the redheads eyes slowly opened and he noticed the phone, trying to bat it away instantly. 

“Stop taking pictures of me!” He mumbled and pouted, sitting up in the bed as he tried to grab onto Oikawa's phone. Who, in return, lifted it above his head and placed it on his hair as he hopped out of bed. Hinata whined before sticking out his tongue and leaning over to grab his phone, quickly typing in the password and going through his apps.

“Hmm…” He tapped his chin to mimic thinking, “I don't think I will, you are just too cute.” Hinata became flustered and turned away to face the wall, quickly going back to typing away on his phone as Oikawa smirked from behind him. 

“M’ not cute…” Shouyou muttered under his breath, puffing out his cheeks as Oikawa jumped back on the bed and took another picture before enveloping the other in a hug.

“Yes you are Shouyou.” Oikawa mumbled, resting his head on Hinata's shoulder and watching what he was doing. The latter opened up twitter after replying to a few messages and was scrolling through it, before stopping on a photo and staring dumbfounded at the image. Oikawa tried to hold in his laughter as he noticed what the picture was of. “Is that…” He choked out, covering his mouth as he began chuckling.

“Oi- Tooru! You should be more concerned!” Hinata yelled, moving away from Oikawa and throwing a pillow at him once again. Tooru was cracking up as he watched Hinata's reaction get worse and worse by the second, he then became flustered and hid his face in his hands. The second year started getting slightly concerned, worried about Hinata overthinking the situation.

“Come on Shouyou, it's not that ba-” Oikawa tried to calm Hinata down, only for the redhead to look up and cut in.

“ _Not that bad?!_ Oikawa now everyone knows we are dating! The picture blew up! Your fangirls are going to literally _kill_ me!” Hinata yelled, showing the picture to Oikawa once again. It was a picture from when they had kissed after they had eaten ice cream. Which confused the latter as no one was near them since it was late at night. They couldn't even make up a lie since they were obviously kissing in the photo, only a dumbass would take it any other way. Tooru slightly chuckled as he watched Hinata freak out.

“Don’t worry, i'm still allowed to be in all your classes, remember. I won't let them hurt _my_ Shouyou.” Hinata instantly blushed at what Oikawa had said, sticking his tongue out in response.

“Oh no…” Shouyou mumbled, freezing in his spot. Oikawa raised an eyebrow to the younger, watching as he slowly turned to make eye contact.

“Our _teammates_ know…” He paused for a second, watching as the realisation dawned on the latter. “Atsumu, Kuroo and Terushima are never going to let us here at the end of it.” He groaned, flopping down onto the pillow.

“Fuck… Yeah, no, we are avoiding them at all cost.” Oikawa mumbled as he got up from the bed once again, going to his cupboard and grabbing some clothes to chuck on before class. Hinata did the same, picking out some casual clothes once again and pulling them over his head. They grabbed their books and walked over to the door.

“It's not going to be that bad… right?” Shouyou mumbled as they stood at the door, hands entwined, Oikawa nodded his head as they unlocked the door. As soon as they stepped out of the room Hinata could feel the glare from the girls surrounding them, along with a few gazes of boys. He tightened his grip on Oikawa's hand as people started whispering. As they were halfway through the hallway a girl had come up to them, making Hinata jump back slightly since she stopped straight in front of him. She completely ignored the redhead and turned to Oikawa.

“Hey Oikawa-san, I was wondering if that picture that was going around was actually you. Since I thought that you went for people who were hot.” She shot a glare towards Hinata, both males instantly noticing the insult. Now, Hinata may be shy but he isn't about to let some girl talk shit about him right in front of him. Oikawa opened his mouth, but Hinata squeezed his hand and he shut it. Slightly turning towards the shorter male.

“Hm? Oh, so you know that you never have a chance then?” Hinata didn't break eye contact with the girl as she stared at him with her mouth wide open, whilst Oikawa let out a small snicker and tried to hide it with his free hand. She was about to speak again before Oikawa decided to cut in.

“And yes, that was me in the picture. This is my boyfriend Shouyou,” Hinata put on a fake smile and slightly waved, the girl still standing dumbfound in front of the two. Oikawa was trying so hard to hold in his laughter, but froze as two people rounded the corner. Hinata seemed to notice them too as he stepped back a bit. Kuroo and Atsumu. The two looked straight towards the couple and ran towards them, dodging people in the halls.

“Shit.” Oikawa muttered, turning to run away with Hinata. As they darted off, the other two didn't give up on their chase. Tooru sighed as he realised that they were probably going to be late to class because of this mess.

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu’s yell could be heard through the hall, as the two continued to run and try to lose the others who were on their tail. Eventually they came up to their dorm room and jumped inside, slamming the door shut and hoping that Kuroo and Atsumu thought that they kept on running. Hinata was trying extremely hard to stop his giggling, the whole situation seemed to be fun for him. As for Oikawa though, it freaked him out. He hated being chased by the idiots on his team. 

Their prayers were answered as their head feet running straight passed their door, not stopping for a second. Once the noise had safely passed both boys let out loud laughs, Oikawa had to admit that was fun. Running away from their snoopy friends throughout the halls, along with enjoying watching Hinata roast that girl.

“Did you see that girl's face!” The redhead giggled, doubling over as he stood close to the door. Oikawa let out a light chuckled, “She was so shocked, I nearly broke out laughing in front of her when I was trying to be scary.” He continued, Oikawa being Oikawa once again pulled out his phone and snapped a few pics. The face Hinata currently had on was priceless, he looked purely happy. Just like he was back to his normal self once more, which the latter was delighted to see as it meant his little sunshine was coming back. 

“Come on, we should probably head back to class. Hopefully we are late enough so we don't have to be swarmed. Hinata took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, nodding before they poked their heads out of the door, quickly shuffling out before speed walking down the halls. The couple had finally made it to their class without any troubles, only being noticed by Kenma who was already seated near the front with Kuroo and Akaashi. Shouyou slightly giggled as the professor just came out and told all the students to sit down, which avoided the problem of someone coming up and asking questions to the two. Oikawa sat Shouyou down at the back row near the exit, as they both knew that they would have to make a run for it as soon as the lesson ended.

Kenma had whispered something to Kuroo, who instantly snapped his head back to look at the two. They made eye contact and the rooster head smirked, moving to get out before the professor began his lecture. Hinata and Oikawa shared a look before covering their mouths as they doubled over, trying to silence their booming laughter from the whole situation.

“Hinata-kun, is something funny?” The latter completely shot up with a look of horror on his face as all the attention was turned towards him. Hinata went completely red before looking straight at the professor with an apologetic look.

“Sorry sir… Oikawa-san was helping me understand something and we made a small joke. I promise we won't disturb the class again sir.” Shouyou dipped his head again, Oikawa doing the same to try and follow with the lie. The two completely ignored the smirk that was growing on Kuroko's face. The professor rubbed his brows in frustration, before turning back to the rest of the class and continuing with the lesson. Hinata shrunk back into his chair, sighing as he covered his face and tried to calm down.

“Heh… Sorry Shou-chan…” Oikawa mumbled, letting out a short giggle and earning a disappointed pout from Hinata. 

“No you're not, meany…” He mumbled, flicking Oikawa on the nose before turning to refocus back on class. The latter smirked as he entwined their hands, Hinata flinching slightly before calming down and softly smiling.

  
  


At lunch let's just say that things had not been going well. Not only were Oikawa and Hinata being chased by the three other playboys, but now some of their other teammates had joined in trying to find out what had happened during the night before. Once the first lecture of the day had ended the couple had been nearly cornered by Atsumu and Terushima, Kuroo must have messaged the two that they were at class. Before the two could completely trap them, Hinata had grabbed onto Oikawa and jumped out a nearby window, causing the two to curse and try to follow them. Only to trip over each other and lose the both. 

In lesson two they had ran into Sugawara, who glared slightly towards Oikawa then turned towards Hinata and congratulated the boy. Saying that he supported his decision with all honestly. After that lesson Kuroo, Tersushima, Bokuto and Atsumu were all waiting outside the classroom for the couple. Sugawara noticed this and waved off the two, pointing to an emergency exit on the other side of the room as he distracted his previous rivals. By the time the four realised what Suga’s true motive was, the two boys had run to their next class.

For the next few lessons they mainly just ran into the four boys as seperate groups, normally escaping just before they were cornered or asked any questions. The couple had also been approached by multiple girl groups, asking if the photo was real or just insulting Hinata to try and get Oikawa to ditch him. Though each time Hinata ended up roasting them, and they would leave while holding back their laughter. The whole morning consisted of multiple stops for the two to catch their breaths, which was normally filled with booming laughter as Hinata was having a field day running away from his friends. Oikawa on the other hand was questioning if the redhead was actually human, the setter was slowly running out of stamina and the short male in front of him was still bouncing all around the place. 

Now back to lunch, they were currently hiding near the gate while snacking on some food that they had managed to grab before Atsumu and Bokuto had come into the cafeteria. They barged through the crowd to try and reach the two, but luckily the couple had a head start due to Hinata noticing them walking outside. Sitting across from each other on the soft grass underneath a tree, due to the sun being a bit too bright for the two likings. Hinata drew Oikawa's attention back as he let out a small giggle, still checking on some of the food. Snapping a photo as Shouyou rolled his eyes in response, his reactions were always adorable. The second year was definitely going to run out of storage on his phone by the time the year was done, good thing that he should be getting his proper phone back from the police soon. They had texted Shouyou, informing him that they had found a few leads and witnesses from the incident. Which had made Oikawa happy, since it meant that the bastard would be rotting in jail anytime soon.

“What’s so funny?” Oikawa asked as he swiped through the new photos in his phone, adding them to his folder with the name ‘Shou-chan <333’. Hinata hated the fact that Tooru had so many photos of him, somehow the setter had taken multiple while the redhead slept without waking him. Which shocked him to say the least, Shouyou was normally a light sleeper. So either Oikawa was incredibly quiet, or he had just been way too tired that day to notice.

“It's just… Today has been great, i've been having fun just hanging around with you and running away from our teammates.” He chuckled, shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth as he smiled. Oikawa let a soft smile form on his face.

“I agree, it may have been annoying but i enjoyed hanging out with you too.” The setter mumbled before shoving food in his mouth, slightly smirking at the smile that had widened on Hinata's face. He ate a few more bites before looking back up at the younger male. “Are you going to work on that assignment that was handed out later on today?”

“Eh… Uh…” Hinata started to rub the back of his neck, slightly chuckling. Oikawa rolled his eyes, of course the redhead had forgotten about the assignment. He wasn't even listening to most of the lecture, Oikawa spotted the latter staring off into space multiple times and had to tap his shoulder so that Hinata would regain his attention. “I'll work on it later on tonight ok! Don’t look at me like that!” The spiker slightly pouted, shoving another mouthful of food in his mouth before looking at the ground. 

“Mhm… Sure Shou-chan.” Oikawa mumbled, placing his left overs next to him as he moved over to get closer to Hinata. Seeing the taller man moving towards him, Hinata quickly gulped down the remaining food in his mouth. Slightly chuckling as Oikawa stopped right in front of him and lifted a hand to trace the other's jaw.

“Y’know Shou-chan, you are really adorable when you pout. It's almost funny.” Hinata looked slightly taken aback, pouting before quickly changing his face as Oikawa smirked. Shouyou rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue, only to completely recoil it as Oikawa placed a soft kiss on his lips. Quickly pulling away and looking around to see if anyone had seen, he didn't spot anyone eyeing the two suspiciously so he let out a breath before turning and glaring at Oikawa.

“As much as I enjoy your kisses, I'd much rather there weren't any more photos of us kissing on twitter. Our teammates already have enough to annoy us about.” Oikawa slightly chucked at Hinata’s words. Moving his hand from the latter's jaw to his hair and slightly ruffeling it before leaning towards Hinata's ear.

“Alright… No kisses during school… I can't promise anything afterwards though.” Oikawa whispered into Hinata's ear, causing the other to blush and jump up. Walking away from a smirking Oikawa.

“We have class! Come on!” The redhead yelled, still not turning back to see if Tooru was following him. Hearing a light laugh slowly catch up to him, before feeling something grab his hand told him that the second year had caught up. Still slightly flustered, Hinata ignored him, slightly pouting as he tried to be angry.

“You’re still pointing.” Oikawa mumbled under his breath as he dodged a hit from Hinata and jumped away laughing. Hinata glared at him playfully before completely jumping on the setter, both of them tumbling backwards and landing on the grass. Sightly rolling a bit before stopping with Shouyou underneath Oikawa. The redhead was bursting out with laughter, clutching his stomach as he curled up a bit. Tooru stayed in his position, enjoying the sight of his lover in front of him.

That was before Hinata noticed the latter staring at him and smirked, quickly leaning up to connect the two lips. Only to try and pull away with Oikawa moving along with him, the shorter male smirked into the kiss as he layed back down on the grass and pulled the latter down with him. They continued to stay in this position for a little while longer, before hearing a _click_ of a camera. Both boys immediately shot their heads up, looking towards a girl who was currently running away with her fiend group before her.

“You have to be _fucking_ kidding me!” Hinata groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Oikawa rolled his eyes before letting out a light chuckle, this relationship was going to be an interesting one if everyone was taking photos of them while they made out. “Oikawa!” Tooru instantly turned to see a flustered Hinata glaring at him, completely forgetting about the smirk plastered on his face. “Be more upset! You are literally the most dramatic on the team!” Oikawa pouted, sticking his tongue out at the latter.

“Well, it seems that you might be taking that role soon, Shou-chan.” Oikawa chuckled, quickly dodging another aimed hit at his head. “You act a lot like Iwa-chan…” He mumbled under his breath as he headed back over to Hinata, extending out a hand for the latter to take. The younger male looked at the hand for a second, before grabbing onto it and allowing himself to be pulled up. The couple didn't let go of each other's hands, heading towards their final two classes for the day before they had to run away from their nosey friends. They had double, with none of the people who were currently trying to chase them around the whole school just to get answers. Hinata thought they would be safe for the rest of the day, as their teammates would be busy with homework and volleyball.

He was wrong. As soon as the class had ended, the couple had quickly packed up their things along with Oikawa shooting a text to Iwaizumi who was questioning about the photo. With a few little jokes they were heading out the door, not noticing the small group who were scheming on how to get answers. Just as they rounded the corner, at the end of the hall two of the idiots were seen along with one extra. Bokuto and Atsumu were standing at the end of the corridor with a smirk plastered on both their faces. Osamu standing next to his twin looking bored, they had obviously dragged the latter into the plan.

“Shit…” Oikawa mumbled, moving to grab Hinata's hand and turn around. Before he got the chance though, the other exit was blocked by none other than Kuroo, Terushima and Inuoka, who honestly was probably just forced into the situation due to the lack of numbers and interest. Shouyou let out a small chuckle as he realised they were cornered, Oikawa rolled his eyes in return.

“Finally! We caught you guys!” Bokuto cheered as the two groups headed closer to the couple. Hinata and Oikawa shared a look, before quickly looking around the corridor for an escape. Noticing that all the windows were locked shut, meaning they couldnt attempt to escape that way or they would be captured by their friends.

Oikawa quickly turned to look behind him, noticing a door to a classroom and getting an idea. He turned to grab Hinata's hand before running towards the door, the others sped up their pace as they realised what the latter was planning. The second year gave a slight smirk as he ran into the room with Hinata being dragged in behind him, before slamming the door shut on the boys faces as they just missed them. Letting a light chuckle escape as he bent down and locked the door, making sure that they couldn't break through. What was weird was that he had been expecting to head loud banging on the door, but was only met with complete silence. Oikawa shared yet another look with Hinata, only to learn that the redhead was just as confused as he was. Just as Hinata opened his mouth to ask something, a cough was heard in the background. The couple froze as they both slowly turned around.

“Sorry Hinata, they were really curious and bribed us.” Kenma mumbled, sitting near the windows on his gaming device as he tapped away on it. Oikawa groaned and Hinata pouted, slightly mumbling a quick ‘Traitor’ under his breath. Resulting in the setter letting out a slight chuckle in response. Hinata looked around the room to see Akaashi sitting at one of the desks, focusing on something that looked like homework. Sugawara was talking with Ennoshita, who the group must have brang in for extra support. Rolling his eyes as he turned to face Oikawa, who was slightly pouting as he looked around the room and met Hinata's gaze.

“I guess we have to tell them…” Hinata mumbled under his breath, trying to hold back his laughter about the whole situation. Oikawa nodded his head, a slight smirk growing on his face as he realised how much he could mess with his friends. 

“Alright, we surrender. We’ll explain everything.” Oikawa raised his hands to signify surrendering, to which Hinata copied as he followed Oikawa away from the door. Suga let out a light chuckle as he headed to the door, unlocking it and allowing the people from outside to be in. All of the boys, excluding Osamu and Inuoka, were smirking widely as they took seats in front of the two boys. Hinata flicked off the three main playboys, being pissed at them for not minding their own business.

“Before we start answering questions, I have my own that I would like answered.” The redhead paused for a second, turning towards Suga. “Who came up with this plan? Because I highly doubt that any of you actually have the brains for that, or could even be bothered to come up with something like this.” Osamu let out a light chuckle as Atsumus face turned to hurt, earning a slight giggle from Hinata as well.

“I did, they wouldn't stop bothering me since the morning. So I gave in on the condition that they would leave me alone for the rest of the year.” Kenma slightly looked up from his game, pocketing it as he waited for Oikawa and Hinata to begin their explanation.

“Traitor!” Hinata yelled, pointing towards Kenma who lightly chuckled at the sudden outburst. The younger male pouted as his best friend laughed, he had been betrayed! Twice!

“Well before we get to that photo of you two smooching on top of each other outside, let's start with the first photo.” Hinata snapped his head towards Kuroo and Oikawa broke out in laughter.

“Show me that photo!” The redhead yelled, jumping towards Kuroo and snatching his phone. As he looked at the photo he pouted, dropping the phone and covering his face in embarrassment. Once again, a photo of them kissing had blown up. Only this time, the photo showed Hinata underneath Oikawa while they kissed on the grass. Oikawa's laughs could still be heard in the background as he tried to calm himself down.

“They... really... posted... that...” He chuckled, having to pause after each word due to him laughing too much. Hinata glared at the latter, only making Tooru break out in another fit of laughter.

“Stop laughing at Tooru! It isn't funny-” Hinata was cut off by a gasp from Atsumu, as soon as the younger male realised what he had just said he instantly covered his mouth. A few boys' mouths formed into smirks, they had so much new teasing material and Hinata knew that he would never hear the end of it.

“First name basis already? How cute.” Atsumu smirked, Oikawa instantly stopped laughing and glared at the blonde. Who returned the glare as Hinata walked back over to Oikawa. The setter grabbed the redhead's waist and pulled him closer to his body, the latter blushing furiously as he hid his face once again.

“Well, let's just say the basics to make sure little Shou-chan here doesn't get too flustered.” Hinata groaned as Oikawa finished his sentence, still hiding his face in his palms. “We went on a date after we visited the police station. I know, romantic first date. Anyways, after that we went to visit an ice cream shop, ended up in a park and talked a little bit. Before kissing and that's the end of that story.”

“You suck at summarising.” Osamu was now the one glaring at Oikawa, he was promised juicy details and drama. This was just boring. Oikawa turned to face him and smiled, ignoring the comment.

“I said the basics. The newer photo was from lunch when we were running away from you guys, we ate and ended up kissing. End of story number two.” Osamu flicked Oikawa off as he finished, as Suga glared at the setter from across the room. He was almost as terrifying as Yaku to the volleyball players. At least he didn't hit them as much as the short libero did. Hinata finally had taken his face out of his hands, glancing around the room at the few people smirking at the two. He rolled his eyes as he dropped his hands down to his side, Oikawa still latching onto him from behind.

  
  


Atsumu and Kuroo cheered, while a few of the people located in the room turned towards them and gave the two some money. Hinata was staring with his mouth wide open as he watched Osamu join in and hand his twin ten dollars, ignoring his smirk then moving onto Kuroo.

  
“You bet on us?!” The redhead shouted, pointing at the guys who were currently in a circle, some smirking, some frowning. Oikawa snickered from behind him, the setter had guessed that his teammates would do something as dumb as this. Hinata pouted glaring at the group as they finished settling the bet, before Terushima turned to face Hinata.

“So…” Terushima paused for a second, turning to look at Hinata. “Have you guys done _it_ yet?” Hinata tilted his head, sending the other a questioning glance.

“ _It_? What do you mean by that?” A few chuckled in the room, including Oikawa. Hinata turned to look up at the taller man, still confused by the question.

“He means, have you guys fucked yet?” Shouyou choked on air, coughing as he looked back towards Kuroo. Oikawa was smirking from behind him.

“ _Yes_ ”

“No way!”


	8. More Photos?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasnt been proofread well since school has been a bit busy lately, i might start undating the story every week or two due to time and other factors, but ill still reply to your comments! They are so sweet and im grateful for all the postive feedback <3
> 
> Now, some sweet time with the two volleygays (Or not-)

The rest of the day had gone smoothly for the two, since they were no longer avoiding their friends. A few days later was another story though. The constant chasing was over, but instead was replaced with them being met with multiple smirks and teasing when they were wandering the halls or in class from their teammates. Which were annoying, the teammates who had not attended the little meeting had heard of what happened. Some were joining in with the teasing while others just smiled and continued with what they were doing. One of the people who heard about the two was Yaku, and he was not happy. He had instantly tracked down the couple and started scolding Oikawa about how he should have waited a bit before trying his move since Hinata had just gone through something. The only thing that stopped Yaku from killing Oikawa on the spot was Hinata assuring the short libero that he was ok and happy with Tooru. Even though Yaku had still been fuming with anger, he nodded and walked away, slightly glaring at Oikawa as he rounded the corner. 

The lessons for the day had already ended, and since Oikawa and Hinata had been excused from practice till the next day, they decided to go and study in the library. Well, Oikawa decided to, Hinata was dragged along because his grades were horrifying. The redhead had verbally protested throughout the whole journey towards the study space, trying to escape Oikawa’s grasp on his hand multiple times. Only to give in and follow the latter after what seemed like his fifth attempt. They had started off studying, which was going great and Hinata was actually understanding the material. Shouyou had learned over the few days while the couple had been together that Oikawa was a pretty good tutor, he was patient and didn't mind helping the first year when he needed to.

The studying continued for a little while until the two got distracted and started talking about random things, only being interrupted three times by a few passing girls who had the same questions as everyone else in the school. By the third time Hinata was getting irritated at being interrupted, to which Oikawa noticed. The second year said goodbye to the last girl, before turning to Hinata with a soft smile on his face.

“That's enough studying for today,” Hinata slightly snickered, they had done barely anything, “Come on, let's go for a walk. It'll clear your head.” The setter flicked Shouyou on the head, resulting with the latter pouting as he swiped away at the hand. Oikawa smirked as he picked up his books, glancing at Hinata as the redhead started to pick up his own. The two had stopped at their dorm on the way, dropping off their books and putting on some warmer clothes as they headed out the door.

Hinata and Oikawa were walking around campus with their hands entwined. A few people who were passing by slightly glared at the two, well the glares were more directed towards Hinata than Oikawa, but he didn't seem to mind as he returned all of them with a sickening smile as if to taunt them. Tooru couldn't help but laugh when one of the girls who received the smile slightly yelped and ran away, Hinata could be terrifying at times. Which is why the setter never wanted to make the shorter male angry, he planned to live until he was at least thirty and didn't want to die at his boyfriends hands. During the walk they were talking about random things, like high school and what they plan to do after they graduated university. Hinata learned that Oikawa was planning to go on the same path as he was, just with a different job in mind for afterwards.

The redhead enjoyed holding hands with Tooru, it brang a nice feeling to him whenever the two were together. Which was a lot, due to the fact that Oikawa was allowed to be with him during all his classes since the incident. Though during this time there were a few annoying things that the couple had found out about each other.

For Oikawa it was Hinata's continuous adoration for literally everyone, the redhead seemed to always be fonding over some volleyball player or even a stranger who had just slightly helped him. He even talked about Kageyama from time to time, completely forgetting about the fact that his boyfriend absolutely despised him. Was Oikawa jealous of Kageyama? Probably, since Hinata always used to be around him in highschool. Tooru was worried that they had dated in the past, and maybe, just maybe, he was worried that Hinata could possibly ditch him for the other setter. Though he would never let the shorter male know this as he was enjoying their time together and didn't want to ever ruin it. 

For Hinata, the continuous teasing from Oikawa annoyed him. The setter never shut up, Shouyou had no idea how Iwaizumi put up with this for his whole high school career and childhood. Normally the shorter males reactions would be pouting or yelling at Oikawa to shut up, but sometimes he would throw something at Tooru’s head. The item would be something that was close to him, sometimes being a pillow, sometimes being a hair brush and sometimes being a book. Oikawa had learned to only tease Hinata when there weren't any hard objects around, since the redhead had a strong throw just like Iwaizumi and it slightly terrified him.

Either way though, they always had fun conversations and outings. Walking around the campus had become pretty normal for them since it was relaxing. They had actually started walking around due to the fact that, a few days ago, Oikawa had found out that Hinata had a lot of trouble getting to sleep due to his energy building up inside of him from not running around enough during the day. He was always rolling around and stretching his legs out while he layed in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Which annoyed Oikawa as the shorted made a lot of noise throughout the night. When Hinata groaned for what seemed to be like the sixth time in the night, Oikawa snapped saying that they should just go for a walk to tire the redhead out. Hinata happily agreed and the idea worked, so they planned to just walk every day when they didn't have practice to help Hinata get rid of his built up energy. Which is where they were at now.

While the two were in the middle of a conversation about what their friends outside of university were doing with their lives, Atsumu walked out of the gym with his bag slung over his shoulder, tapping away on his phone as he locked the doors. Hinata's face dropped to a frown, they should have checked the time when they left their dorm. Then this whole situation could have been avoided, now don't get him wrong. Hinata loves Atsumu, but at times he can be worse than Oikawa, especially since he now has the information that the two are dating. The couple slowly backed away from the blonde, booth silently agreeing that they did not want to deal with him at this time of the night. 

Unfortunately Atsumu chose then to look up, quickly making eye contact with Hinata before smirking towards Oikawa. The blonde's eyes slowly moved down towards their intertwined hands, to which his smirk grew even wider. Hinata went to pull his hand away from Oikawa, trying to keep any dignity he had left, but only to be stopped by the latter not letting go of his hand. He slightly rolled his eyes as a small smirk grew on Oikawa's face once Astumu started talking.

“So you two skipped practice for a date?” Atsumu sneered, turning his smirk towards Oikawa once again. Hinata felt his face slightly heat up, opening his mouth to defend himself. Though before he could get any words out Oikawa spoke up.

  
“Tsumu-kun. We have permission from Kita-san to be excused from practice until tomorrow, so we aren't skipping.” Atsumu raised his eyebrow, as he thought for a second. The idiot did not just forget about what had happened, had he? To answer that question, yes he did. Just as the blonde looked back at Hinata he mouth mumbled an ‘oh’, eyes going wide quickly before he snapped himself out of it and returned to an awkward smile. Hinata rolled his eyes, of course the dumbass forgot.

“Eh… Heh… Uh… Why are you guys walking out this late anyways?” Atsumu awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked closer to the couple. Hinata slightly giggled as he looked at Oikawa, now he was the one smirking while Atsumu was the one who was trying to change the subject.

“We are going on a walk, since i can't sleep well when i have tons of energy so Oikawa came up with the idea that we could just go on walks to get me tired until i get to play volleyball again.” This time Hinata answered, flashing a small smile towards Atsumu. The setter nodded, turning his attention towards Hinata.

“That makes sense, since you have a creepy amount of stamina.” Hinata pouted at Atsumu, glaring slightly as Oikawa hid his mouth when he chuckled. “Oh i nearly forgot! We have a practice match with another school coming up, I think it was next week or something.” The bonde shot back up, a smirk plastered on his face as he watched Hinata suddenly burst with excitement. Oikawa on the other hand, just slightly smiled. It would be a lie to say that the two didn't miss playing volleyball, but Kita had suggested that they spend a bit more time off for the drama to die down. Yes, Kita suggested to have more time off due to the drama around Oikawa and Hinata dating, not the incident that had occured.

“What team?” Oikawa asked, he normally scouted out the team they were playing before the match. This would allow the setter to come up with a few different strategies and have them ready to practice a few days beforehand. Hinata looked up at Oikawa quickly before nodding and turning towards Atsumu again. 

“Our good friends at Kasai Minami.” Hinata's mouth dropped wide open, while Oikawa's brown slightly twitched as a vein popped out of his head. They both knew multiple people on that team, some being good and some being bad, though for Oikawa it was mostly bad.

“We get to play against Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, jumping up and down in place. Oikawa slightly rolled his eyes, making sure that Hinata didn't see him. Atsumu chuckled from in front of the couple, Shouyou was adorable with how much he idolized other players. The blonde enjoyed the praise he got from the little redhead, since in high school he would normally just be yelled at for every set or spike he did. 

“And Ushijima…” Oikawa scoffed under his breath. Hinata let out a light chuckle at the hatred the latter had for the two, before turning back to Atsumu who was as excited as Shouyou.

“You should have seen Kuroos face when Kita told us! He literally froze and scowled on the spot.” Atsumu’s laugh echoed the quiet night, Oikawa raised an eyebrow before remembering who else was on the team. Hinata, still confused, shot both boys a glance as he raised his eyebrow in question.

“Wait, that Daisho guy’s on the team right? The one Kuroo seems to talk shit about all day?” Atsumu nodded his head, Shouyou had only just joined the team and even so had only been to a few practices. So it was no surprise that he had no idea who this Daisho guy was, he did know that Kuroo had an enemy though, with some information gained from Kenma. 

“Oh Shouyou-kun, you don't know who he is do you?” Hinata shook his head, waiting for the blonde to continue. “Well, ever since high school or something Kuroo has hated this guy called Daisho. Always calling him a snake and stuff, it's honestly hilarious to listen to.” Hinata nodded, slightly remembering the name from one of Kuroko's rants that he had heard over a phone call with Kenma.

“Oh, this is going to be fun to watch…” Oikawa's face turned to an evil smirk, as if he was scheming something. Hinata slightly frowned as Atsumu joined in, chuckling lightly. The shorter male elbowed Tooru in the stomach, pouting up at him as the setter looked towards him.

“Don’t do anything too bad, Kuroo-san is still our friend.” Oikawa's mouth slightly dropped open. Hinata did not just say that.

“Shou-chan they literally chased us around the school for a whole day and wouldn't leave us alone! I'm not holding anything back to get my revenge.” The setter pouted, crossing his arms to add extra dramatic effect. Hinata slightly nodded his head, Oikawa was not wrong. They had been chased around the school and still havent been left alone since everyone had found out about them dating.

“Nothing to me though…” The two turned their heads towards Atsumu, who paused and was quickly clicking through his phone. “I have a photo that would probably be better off staying secret.” The blonde chuckled, finally clicking on something and showing the couple his phone. Hinata instantly blushed, whilst Oikawa stared wide eyed before breaking out laughing. _The photos from the dare_.

Atsumu had been forced to delete each and every photo from his phone that was taken that day, and he had complied with the demands of Yaku and Kita. Only after he uploaded them to cloud though, like hell he was going to lose such precious blackmail.

“How many people have pictures of us kissing!” Hinata slightly yelled, hiding his face as he went red. Atsumu was still chuckling in the background, watching the chaos in front of him occur. Not noticing how Oikawa finally calms himself down and walks up in front of the blonde.

“Send me all of the photos you have please.” Oikawa grinned from ear to ear, slightly shocking the blonde. He would have thought that Oikawa would have had better reactions, like begging for Atsumu to delete the photos. Maybe it really was true that Hinata was going to be the new drama queen of the team, the redhead had given a better reaction than the king himself.

“Tooru! You asshole!” Hinata once again yelled, this time at full volume. He went to swipe the phone from Atsumus grasp, only for the setter to lift it above his head and out of the shorter males reach. Atsumu wasn't one to skip up on a deal, if he was going to send the photos to Oikawa he would need something in return. Smirking as he figured out a plan.

“Two bucks a picture and you got a deal.” Atsumu held out his freehand, the redhead still trying to grab the phone. Oikawa smirked, lifting his arm to shake the latter's hand.

“Small price to pay.” Tooru instantly pulled out his phone, ignoring the pout he was receiving from Shouyou. Who, for a moment, stopped trying to grab onto Atsums's phone and was mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Oikawa didn't even have to hear the shorter male to guess that he was being cursed at, Hinata only mumbled under his breath when he was continuously swearing to try and relieve his anger. Oikawa shot him a smile before looking back up at the blonde setter. “How many do you have?”

“twenty five, not including the two from twitter.” Oikawa nodded, tapping away at his phone before looking back up at Atsumu. The latter smiling as he received a notification signalling that the money had been paid, he lowered his phone to send the photo before immediately raising it as a certain redhead went for the phone again.

“Come on! Please don’t! This is mean!” Hinata pouted once again, glaring towards Oikawa who was waiting for the pictures. “I hate both of you.” The younger male pouted, crossing his arms and turning to face the other direction. Atsumu snickered while he typed on his phone, though Oikawa pouted as he walked over to Hinata. The setter wrapped his hands around Shouyous waist, resting his head on top. The latter let out a breath of air, trying to move away. Only to be stopped as Oikawa wouldn't let go of his waist. “Oikawa…”  
  


“You don’t hate me Shouyou,” Tooru mumbled, cutting Shouyou off as he tried to talk again. “I love you,” Oikawa paused, waiting for the latter to reply. When he heard nothing he sighed, adding on to the previous statement. “Please say it back Shou-chan, you’ll make me sad if you don't.” The redhead sighed, before mumbling under his breath.

“I love you too, Tooru.” Oikawa let go of the younger's waist, turning him so that they were facing each other before placing a kiss on top of the latter's forehead. Hinata smiled, completely forgetting about what the blonde was doing in the background. Well he did forget, that was until a ding went off on Oikawa’s phone and the latters face immediately turned into a smirk. Shouyous' eyes went wide as he realised what the setter had done.

“Fuck you!” The redhead yelled, anger fuming off of him in waves.

“Gladly.” The brunette's smirk grew as he watched Shouyou’s anger instantly dissolve, only to be replaced by the latter's face completely heating up. Hinata shook his head before slapping his cheeks and glaring at Oikawa, trying to ignore the comment. Tooru turned back to his phone, scrolling through all the photos that had been sent to him and downloading each one. Slightly grinning towards Atsumu as he noticed the new photos from the moment they had shared just before. 

“You tricked me so he would have time to send the photos! I can't believe you!” Hinata once again pouted, turning and walking away from the two. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy that whole encounter, it had been fun. Except for the teasing and the fact that he now knows that the blonde setter has multiple photos for blackmail.

“Shou-chan! Wait up!” The redhead didn't pause, only to continue walking as his boyfriend ran and caught up with him. Instantly grabbing Shouyou’s hand before the latter had the chance to move it. Hinata slightly scoffed, not turning to face the other.

“Hold on a sec…” Oikawa muttered, stopping without warning and resulting in Hinata tumbling backwards since their hands were still intertwined .

“Tooru can we please-” Hinata instantly stopped talking, staring with his mouth wide open. Oikawa was smirking from in front of the shorter male, while holding up his phone straight in front of the latter. “Seriously!” Shouyou hid his face in his hands once again, ignoring the chuckles coming from this boyfriend. Oikawa had changed his background to be a photo of the couple, now this would normally be sweet to Hinata if it wasn’t the photo of them kissing with Oikawa on top of him. Why couldn't it be any other photo?


	9. Volleyball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and i'm sorry, i have been writing but it's mostly just been one shots and notes for stories that i'm too lazy to actually write.
> 
> I'm still pretty busy, so don't expect this to be updated regularly but i'll try my best. I actually wanted to make this chapter a bit longer, but didnt know what else to add so it's kind of just a filler since i can't really write volleyball games and practices. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“Finally volleyball practice!” Hinata jumped on the spot, struggling to contain his excitement. While Oikawa was struggling to stay holding onto the latter’s hand, how did the ginger have so much energy. It surprised everyone in high school how the kid never got tired, and now he was older with a stamina limit that no one knows about. Oikawa slightly chuckled, adjusting the strap of the bag on his arm, it contained some volleyball gear that he would rather put on when they reached the gym. This included his knee pads, as they were a hassle to deal with and sometimes he barely even ended up using them.

“You get excited too easily.” The setter mumbled as they exited the main campus, heading straight for the gym. There were still few glares from the girls in Oikawa's fanclub as they passed, but the constant approaches had died down in the last few days. Which both boys were grateful for, it allowed them to have more fun without being interrupted, Oikawa was glad that some of his fans had the decency to leave the setter alone when he was hanging around Shouyou.

“Well it's volleyball! I haven't played in forever!” He dragged out forever, making sure to exaggerate with his free hand. “I missed it if I'm being honest, sure hanging out with just you was fun, but volleyball will always be one of my favourite things.” Hinata mumbled, slightly looking towards the ground as he spoke. Oikawa chuckled which gained the redheads attention again.

“I know, we both love the game.” The setter paused for a second, stopping and walking in front of Shouyou who tilted his head in confusion. Oikawa slightly leaned down before continuing. “But, I love you more.” He mumbled before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Hinata's lips, the latter going red imminently. Which was something that Oikawa found adorable each time they kissed, since Hinata got flustered really easily. 

“I love you too…” The shorter male mumbled, grabbing Oikawa's hand and heading for the gym once again. Oikawa smirked as they neared it, ruffling Shouyou’s hair when they reached the gym doorstep.

“Let’s see how this goes.” Oikawa stepped forward, pushing open the door and walking forward. They were instantly met with silence, as everyone was looking towards the door, Hinata pouted and went to say something before a certain someone yelled from behind him.

“Hinata! You're back!” Suddenly Hinata was picked up by Bokuto, being pulled into a hug. He slightly giggled at the gesture, happy that the silence was broken. Since the people who watched the two enter either went back to what they were doing beforehand or came to see what the ruckus was about. Oikawa was glaring at Bokuto, who still hasn't let go of Hinata and it pissed the latter off. What allowed that owl man to touch his chibi-chan like that? After waiting a few seconds and allowing the two to talk, he rolled his eyes before walking forward and yanking Hinata out of Bokuto's arms. Causing Hinata to yelp in surprise, along with a confused look from the wing spiker.

“Mine.” Oikawa smirked, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist and resting his head on the shorter males head. Bokuto raised an eyebrow at the two, noticing the apologetic look he got from Shouyou.

“Got it,” He mumbled, stepping back with hands in the air as if to pretend to surrender. Sure Oikawa was fun to joke around with, but on the odd occasion where the setter was actually being more serious than it was terrifying. No one wanted to deal with him on those days.

“Why do people keep picking me up?!” Hinata whined as Oikawa's smirk grew, the redhead pouted and stared forward, scoffing when Oikawa began to talk.

“Because you are light.” The brunette lightly chuckled as Hinata once again struggled against his strength, the difference in strength was present in these types of times. The height difference wasn't the only thing that pissed Shouyou off, the vast difference in strength did as well. Since Oikawa could always overpower him in their pillow fights and just when they were messing around.

“I am not! You volleyball jerks are just super strong…” Hinata mumbled the last bit, before continuing with a smile growing on his face. “Anyways! Stop being a jealous ass and let me go.” Hinata slid out of Oikawa's grip before the brunette had a chance to grab him, quickly running away from the latter. Kuroo and Atsumu watched the scene go down, with Atsumu holding his phone out and recording in case anything happened. The blonde haired setter shared a look with Terushima, who smirked in return.

“I'm not being jealous!” Oikawa pouted, walking closer to Shouyou who lightly chuckled.

“Yes you are! You literally just pulled me away from Bokuto, one of my  _ friends _ .” Hinata smirked, the fact that Oikawa didn't want to admit that he was jealous was hilarious to him. When it was completely obvious to everyone else in the gym, since Kita-san hadn't arrived yet there was no one to stop any of the chaos in the room. Only Oikawa had any actual authority to do anything, but he was the one stirring up trouble, so there was no help there. Sakusa also hasn't arrived yet, leaving Hinata with very few options to hide behind. Oikawa got closer and closer, stopping straight in front of Hinata who stood still with his arms crossed and a slight smirk still plastered on his face. Tooru grabbed the shorter males jaw and lifted it up so that the latter was looking straight into his eyes.

  
“I. Don't. Get. Jealous.” Oikawa slowly stated every word, trying his hardest to not sound too threatening. He didn't want to make the shorter male feel scared, just wanted him to not think of the latter as jealous. Oikawa Tooru does not get jealous, he doesn't need to. Hinata was his, and no one else's so he wasn't jealous. He just didn't like how other people touched the redhead… or called him Chibi-chan… Hinata didn't even flinch, just glaring at Oikawa playfully without attempting to move his head. The few people watching the event take place were affected by the brunette's voice, as stated before. Everyone knew how terrifying Oikawa could be when he wanted to be. Hinata chuckled lightly.

“No offence Tooru, but I dealt with Kageyama for three years and he is way worse than you. He literally yelled at me every day, it was tortureeee.” Hinata drew out the last sentence, before finally moving his hands and flicking the latter on the head. A few in the gym chuckled at the words from Hinata, everyone who knew the two during high school knew that they were constantly bickering during matches and practices. Oikawa rolled his eyes, before finally letting go of the redhead's jaw. Shouyou smiled in victory, heading to run away. Only to be pulled into a hug so that he couldn't escape, Shouyou thrashed around in his arms. In the end he pouted and sat still, puffing out his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

“You were terrified of me when we first met, I believe I was in my third year and you were in your first? You were defineerllty hiding behind baldy-chan when we first had a conversation. It was kind of cute, you were so terrified of me for no reason at all.” Hinata blushed and covered his face with his hands, Oikawa chuckled and snuggled his head into the latter’s shoulder.

“Oikawaaaa.” The redhead whined, trying to ignore the smirk that was obviously growing on the brunettes face. 

“Don't be mean!” Shouyou mumbled, pulling his face out of his hands and looking up towards Oikawa, glaring at the latter with puffed out cheeks. Tooru, in return, kissed Hinata on the cheek and waited for the shorter males reaction, ignoring the few boo’s he received from his teammates. Only for the moment to be ruined by the redhead being snatched out of his arms and pulled away from him.

“Hey!” Oikawa pouted, trying to grab Hinata's hand to have it only slapped away by Sakusa, who still held onto the male under the armpits. Shouyou let out a slight chuckle as the two walked away from a pouting Oikawa, before being placed down back on his feet.

“Disgusting.” The germaphobe mumbled, rubbing hand sanitizer on his hand after brushing Hinata off. The latter smiled as he turned towards Oikawa and blew a kiss, watching as the setter glared at Sakusa and pulled a face when their eyes met. Atsumu chuckled before stopping the recording, sending it straight to Oikawa before walking up to their vice captain and trying to cheer him up.

“Thank you Sakusa-kun.” Hinata turned his attention back to Sakusa, bowing his head slightly before having the black haired male shake his hand in reply. Shouyou raised an eyebrow in confusion, standing up straight as he watched the other continue.

“Just call me Kiyoomi, you are one of the only people i've been able to put up with during this year.” Sakusa stated plainly, in result a wide grin grew onto Hinata's face. His eyes crinkling at the edges from his smile. 

“Thank you Kiyoomi!” The redhead slightly shouted, going to hug Sakusa before quickly jumping away. “Ah… Sorry…” He mumbled, slightly chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata looked back up to see Kiyoomi softly smiling in response, tapping the latter’s shoulder before walking away. Shouyous eyes lit up, as he punched his fist in the air. “Yes!” Atsumu stopped talking to Oikawa and ran towards Shouyou, both men talking non-stop about how Sakusa just touched someone with his own free will. Oikawa groaned after seeing the scene playout, maybe he was possessive of Shouyou, not jealous, just possessive. There's a difference. The setter rolled his eyes before getting up from his position on the ground, still pouting as he walked over to the captain who had just entered the gym. 


End file.
